


beneath the surface

by thesmallfangirl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Merpeople, Mystery, Prince Nico, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallfangirl/pseuds/thesmallfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Daniel buys a new house in a remote part of the English coast he enlists his friends in the attempt to get it habitable. However things take an unexpected turn when Lewis meets a beautiful man with a secret that may change lewis whole world.</p><p>i suck at summaries sorry....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mysterious men in caves

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so appologies for any mistakes this story will also focus mainly on lewis and nico with Kimi and seb entering toward the end.

Lewis was stretched out on the beach sunning himself tapping his fingers against his leg; asleep next to him was Kimi. His sunglasses covered his eyes and he was snoring loudly. Lewis tugged once last drag out of the cigarette he had stolen from Kimi’s pocket before shoving it into the sand. Next to him Kimi let out an even loader snore than usual, Lewis suspected that Daniel could probably hear that from the house. Turning toward the other man Lewis poked him in the side  
Kimi groaned “what” he murmured rather crossly. If there was one thing Kimi hated it was being woken up.  
Lewis sat up “I’m going for a walk” he said “I’m bored and you’re boring”  
Kimi replaced his sunglasses and laid back down “okay” he murmured before promptly falling back to sleep.  
Lewis got up deciding to leave his clothes in a pile next to kimi, he glanced at the sunscreen lying next to his friend and briefly considered drawing a dick on Kimi’s chest with it but decided against it remembering the string on merciless pranks that had occurred to the person who had dared to do that to him.  
Lewis glanced towards the coves that littered the cliffs on the other side of the beach. The tide was as far in as it was going to get for this time of the season so Lewis knew he was safe from getting stranded in one of them and hoping that Kimi would wake up in time to safe his sorry ass which under any circumstances was unlikely.  
The waves knocked pleasantly at Lewis’ feet as he made his way across the silvery sand, it was uncommonly warm for England and the sea was stretched out like a millpond as far as the eye could see. Lewis loved days like this.  
As he came to the first cave he noticed that the sea had filled it up to perhaps knee level and there were little fish swimming about in the tepid water, Lewis would have to watch where he was going though, he didn’t fancy getting stuck in a sink hole.  
He stepped into the cave, the water was a little colder in here than it had been outside and the cool air was rather welcome. From the ceiling hung stalagmites, which dropped bits of water onto his head every now and again. There were rocks littered about the cave some of which reached out of the water and would have been large enough for two people to lie comfortably on.  
He continued on into the cave and realized that this one was connected to the next one actually from what he could see it rather looked like all of the series of caves from this side of the beach at least were connected by a series of tunnels. Lewis smiled he was rather enjoying himself; he had if he was honest expected the whole holiday to be rather a drag. He was not used to life away from the cities and hadn’t expected to have as much fun as they had all had.  
They had at Daniels insistence gone to help him do up a small beach house that he had recently purchased at auction for next to nothing. The first time Lewis had stepped into the small house he had understood why Daniel had got it so ridiculously cheap, the paint was peeling on the walls, the front door would barely close let alone lock, most of the windows had been smashed or were at the very least cracked and the whole place smelled as if something had died in there.  
“Why did you buy this place man” he had asked “it such a freaking dump, I’m going home”  
Daniel had grabbed the back of his hoodie as Lewis had headed for the door “oh no you don’t mate you so owe me one”  
Kimi had snorted from where he was leaning against the rather moth eaten door frame “ah but I don’t”  
Daniel had snorted “aaaahh but you also don’t have a ride mate….you are more than a little marooned old man”  
Kimi rolled his eyes “fine but I get the tent….i am not sleeping in here, something will probably eat my toes while I sleep”  
Lewis watched him as he walked back toward the car “he has a point you know, why did you spend all that money man”  
“I used to come here when I was a kid when we first moved here from Aus, there’s a lot of good memories here, I wanted to surprise Dany with it when he comes home. I thought it’d be a sweet surprise for him. Besides once he get a lick of paint on this place it’ll looks fantastic.”  
Kimi had snorted from behind him “forget a lick of paint you’re going to need gas …. And water connection too apparently” he said as he checked the kitchen taps “before you even start to think about anything else”  
Daniel grinned with his usual infectious enthusiasm, “well that why I bought you lot along, get to work lads”  
Kimi rolled his eyes but had headed back out to the truck to fill his arms with paint and DIY supplies “you owe me so bad”  
Over the week they had managed to contact gas and water companies to get the place on the grid and with kimi’s help had managed to replace all of the windows. A couple of day later when it was getting apparent that Kimi was tiring with the whole thing 27 Finns had appeared at the door and had announced that Mr Riakkonen had requested there help. With a big grin from Lewis and a small smile from Kimi and mild reluctance from Daniel the mysterious men had gotten to work on the house such freeing up Lewis and Kimi to take a day out on the beach, Daniel had however insisted that he would stay at the house to micro-manage the more than capable Finns.  
as Lewis reached the end of another of the tunnels he though he heard something, something that sounded rather like a large fish flipping over in the shallow water, Lewis wondered if it had gotten washed in with the tide and found itself unable to get back out again. Maybe it was a dolphin, he thought to himself with excitement he had never seen one of those before.  
Lewis padded carefully into the next cave not wanting to disturb whatever it was that was in there, he didn’t after all want to scare it away. He moved so that the water barely moved beneath his feet, he was barely making a sound when suddenly he froze. He thought he had heard a voice, was there someone else in here?  
He ducked behind a rather convenient stalactite as his suspicions where confirmed throughout the cave echoed an almost ghostly voice. A man, Lewis thought so anyway, was singing in an ethereal voice in a language Lewis didn’t understand. It was beautiful and Lewis didn’t want to disturb it by making his presence known, so instead of entering the next cave he stayed leaning against the wall listening to the voice and when that stopped the playful splashing of whatever it was in the water.  
Lewis must have been leaning against the wall listening for almost half an hour when the voice stopped and cave had fallen silent. Lewis peered around the stalactite to look into the cave it was empty expect for a rather large rock that sat in the centre of it. The light from outside filtered in from the small entrance to the cave. Lewis wondered how the person had gotten out of the cave so quickly as it now stood empty. He scrambled up onto the rock and leaned back closing his eyes. He was tiered from the rather hectic week that they had all had courteously of Daniel, he fell asleep rather quickly.  
Nico pocked his head up from behind the rock he had hidden behind when he had realized he was being watched. He was fairly sure the man was asleep, he eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out. Nico rested his head on his hands as he watched the beautiful man sleep. When Nico had realised he was not alone his first instinct had been to hide, he had no idea who this man was or how long he had been there …. Or whether or not he had seen Nico. Nico rather suspected he had not, otherwise he rather doubted that the man would have simply entered and fallen asleep in the cave.  
Nico found himself wishing…even just a little bit that this man would wake up and he would get to see what color his eyes where or hear how he sounded when he talked but common sense eventually got the better of him and he was about to turn to leave when he thought he should at least wake the man up a little before he ended up spending the night in here.  
Nico reached out a nervous hand almost already regretting his decision, maybe he should just let him sleep here after all it was no fault of Nico’s that the man hadn’t had the common sense to sleep on dry land, or even where other people might find him. Nico found however he didn’t have the heart to simply leave the beautiful man here alone.  
Nico reached out a hand to shake the man awake, he regretted that he didn’t know many words outside his native tongue.  
Just as the man showed signs of waking up Nico dived in the water and swam away as fast as he could he didn’t realize the man had sat up and was watching him with open mounted amazement.  
“What the fuck did Kimi put in that cigarette?”


	2. chapter 2: fishy appendages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis goes out in search of the mysterious man and Kimi may be hiding secrets of his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long dely i was back in germany for the week and then i had studying to catch up on, thank you for all the kudos it means so much x  
> also i'm going to be including Kimi more than i had originally planned becouse... plot bunnys

Kimi was pulling shirt back on over his tattooed chest when Lewis came jogging across the sand towards him. Kimi raised one eyebrow  
“You ok?” he asked  
“Did you see anyone come out of the caves over there” Lewis pointed over to where he had run from  
Kimi shrugged “don’t think so...” he patted the pocket where Lewis had stolen the cigarette from “you take my blunt?” he asked accusingly  
Lewis squirmed and Kimi laughed “then I’m guessing whatever you saw or think you saw” he emphasised “probably was courtesy of that”  
“I didn’t see anything” Lewis said  
Kimi patted him on the back “that’s the spirit.” He responded  
Lewis rolled his eyes “I guess we should get back, make sure Dan hasn’t wound up your friends too much.”  
Kimi nodded and threw Lewis’ clothes back at him. As they were heading back up to the house Lewis turned to Kimi  
“Where did you get all those people on such short notice anyway” he asked  
Kimi shrugged and murmured something non-committal. Lewis slapped him on the back “all right Mr. Mysterious.”  
As they came to the beach house the saw Daniel sitting perched on the edge of the porch. Kimi raised his eyebrow at him.  
“They exiled me from the house about an hour ago” said Daniel as way of explanation.  
Kimi laughed “quite frankly I’m surprised that you made it this long, I was betting on more like half an hour”  
As they walked into the house Lewis let out a squeal of delight “it looks amazing man, it’s all snazzy. They did a crazy good job, you should hire them out you’d make a packet” he said to Kimi  
Kimi shrugged and turned to one of the men murmuring something in Finnish to him; the man nodded low to him and began to gesture the others out of the house.  
Lewis turned to Kimi with a sarcastic grin “you run the mafia or something”  
Kimi raised one shoulder “or something”  
Daniel rolled his eyes “come on I got a fire started round the back and there’s beers in the cooler”  
The men smiled and followed Daniel around to the small garden the cottage had and settled themselves around the fire.  
The stayed out until the stars began to finally fill the sky when Daniel announced that he was going to bed, Kimi followed with a small curious glance at Lewis who showed no inclination of following Daniel or him into the house.  
He instead patted Lewis on the shoulder and gave him such a look that made Lewis think that he knew far more than he was letting on, which all things considering was hardly unusual Kimi was not one of life’s great talkers.  
After Lewis was certain that Kimi and Daniel had gone to bed he picked up his jacket from where it was lying next to his chair made sure that the fire was out and headed down toward the beach. He had to admit even to himself that he felt more than a little crazy, after all what exactly was he expecting to find at 2 am on a beach in Cornwall.  
He sighed he might as well investigate, it was that or spend the rest of the week having strange dreams about ghostly voices in Cornish caves and he didn’t really fancy that.  
As he got onto the sand he took of his shoes and held them in his hands, the sand now devoid of the sun that had kept in warm was stone cold beneath his toes and it was not a sensation he was enjoying.  
The tide had once again come in and the water was filling the caves on the other side of the beach. Lewis headed towards them, that was where he had heard the voice and that was where he thought it was most logical to begin. If nothing else, he thought, it would put his mind to rest and assure himself that he wasn’t losing his mind.  
Lewis entered the same way as he had earlier that day; he followed the caves through until he reached the one where he had listened to that voice earlier that same day. This time however there was an eerie quite that was settled over it, there was no sound of any voices of that large fish that had been in there.  
Lewis peered around the stalactite to look into the cave and nearly chocked on his own shock. He spun around to flatten himself back against the cave wall breathing in panicked gasps.  
Ok that had it confirmed then, he’d gone mad. The stress of his job had finally turned Lewis mind into a pleasant mush that apparently had chosen from Lewis to hallucinate beautiful men with TAILS of all things his mind had chosen MERMAIDS, of all things.  
Lewis peeked back around the stalagmite to look once again into the cave. Sat on the large rock in the centre of the cave was, Lewis was not arguing, the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He was facing the small gap in the cave which the moonlight streamed through. The light caught on the man’s golden blonde hair his head was tipped backwards and his eyes where closed almost as if he was soaking in this moonlight. There was a small smile stretched out across his face. And…. And Lewis took in a silvery blue tale that seemed to like his hair catch the moonlight and reflect it around the cave.  
He was beautiful Lewis admitted begrudgingly, he couldn’t seem to take his eyes of him. He took a step forward before really comprehending what he was doing. Lewis foot caught on an unsteady rock that was slippery underneath his feet and with a yelp that filled the small cave he plunged into the water with an almighty splash.  
He looked up quickly the man on the rock had frozen in panicked shock and was looking at Lewis, his face was transformed from that tranquil gaze into one of complete panic. His eyes where wide, eyes that Lewis noted idly where the same color as the man’s tale.  
The man on the rock had apparently woken from his shock and was beginning to slide back into the water.  
“Wait, wait” called out Lewis “please wait I won’t hurt you”  
The man looked at him uncomprehendingly and Lewis came to the conclusion that clearly the man had very little understanding of the English language or was too frightened to be able to process what Lewis was saying properly.  
Lewis took at different approach pointing at himself “Lewis” the man nodded “friend”  
The man nodded uncertainly again.  
“What’s your name?” Lewis asked uncertainly  
The man swallowed visibly “N-Nico, name Nico”  
Lewis smiled and reached out his hand toward Nico, Nico shank back a look of fear on his face.  
“hey, hey, I won’t hurt you, promise…. Friend” he said, he didn’t quite know if it was his tone of voice of whether or not Nico had understood what he had said but the other man seemed to relax a little.  
Nico shifted a little to allow Lewis enough space to sit on the rock beside him. Lewis reached out his hand again and Nico looked at it curiously almost as if wondering what Lewis wanted him to do with it.  
Lewis reached out and took Nico’s hand in his, it was colder against Lewis warm one and there two hands stood out starkly against each other.  
“Doing what?” asked Nico frowning a little as the unfamiliar words made their way out of his mouth.  
Lewis smiled comfortingly “making sure you’re real mate, not a hallucination.”  
Nico raised his eyebrow in question not quite understanding what Lewis was saying to him.  
“What” Nico asked frustrated with himself that his grasp on the beautiful mans language was so limited, Nico never enjoyed being at a disadvantage in anything.  
Lewis didn’t seem to mind though “just making sure I’m not seeing something that’s not really there”  
Nico cocked an eyebrow slightly in a way that could only be described as coy “happen often?” he asked in a deliciously accented voice that made strange things happen to Lewis’ stomach.  
Lewis lifted one shoulder in an effort to dispel the question but apparently Nico was not one to be dissuaded easily.  
“Happen often?” he asked again  
“Now and again” Lewis said in an offhand manner “thought it was a kid thing” he gestured to Nico who was giving him a curious look “apparently not.”  
Nico looked at him with no small amount of concern.  
Lewis shock his head “never mind that, I was fairly certain mermaids where a myth.”  
Nico frowned at him and looked Lewis thought rather insulted “merMAN” he emphasised “no woman here”  
Lewis laughed at his apparent faux-pa “clearly…. Sorry man”  
“Exactly” said Nico clearly not picking up on Lewis turn of phrase.  
Lewis squeezed the hand that was still held in his “how are you here though how do you exist….. You’re supposed to be a fairy tale….you’re not supposed to be real.”  
Nico gave him a sad look “exactly” he said before he slid with a smooth plop back into the water. Lewis started at the spot where the other man had been before diving into the water and splashing around in search of Nico.  
After a few minutes however Lewis had to concede defeat, however this man was it was clear that he had gone. Lewis left the caves trudging back across the sand and toward the cottage.  
As he came back up toward the house he noticed Kimi sat on the porch in almost the same position as Nico had been earlier. His face was turned up toward the moon and his shirt, despite the cold night air was lying discarded beside him. His tattoo reached his mid-section and over his chest a mass of patterns that Lewis had always wondered why he had gotten. It was hardly an appealing thing to have all over your stomach but each to his own Lewis supposed.  
Lewis had always assumed the fishy appendages were a shout to his father, who Kimi had once mentioned had been a fisherman. It was the only time he had ever mentioned him, Lewis supposed it was a way for Kimi; a vocally challenged man; to recall his father without ever really speaking of him.  
“Hey Kimi, what you doing up”  
Kimi opened his eyes and looked toward Lewis; he gave him a slight nod. “Find what you were looking for?” he asked  
Lewis frowned at him as Kimi slipped his shirt back on. “Sort of” he muttered to Kimi retreating back.  
Kimi closed the door to the house behind him and Lewis sat down in the spot only recently vacated by Kimi. He rested his head in his hands and wondered what on earth had happened and what on earth his friend knew.


	3. lectures gone awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebasatin attempts to give Nico some life lessons and the boys may have bitten off more than they could chew... not to mention Kimi who secrets are buried so deep even he is unaware of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much more kimi and seb than i intended and oh god the plot bunnies

Nico was if he was being honest with himself very much sulking, he had his tail pulled in close almost hugging it when Sebastian had the audacity to interrupt him.  
“Nico? You in there?”  
“No” sad Nico rather sulkily “go away Sebastian.”  
Sebastian of course ignored him and pushed open the door to Nico room. Nico glared at him “go away Sebastian.”  
“no” said Sebastian flatly settling down on soft shell shaped bed that Nico was curled up on. “And you can stop glaring at me, I’m not here to lecture you I only wanted to see if you were ok.”  
Nico shock his head rather pitifully “well I’m not”  
Sebastian laughed and pocked Nico in the side “such a drama queen” he said teasingly but when Nico didn’t uncurl or say anything snarky back to him Sebastian laid down beside him taking his grumpy best friend into his arms. Nico turned around and snuggled into Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian was pleasantly warm which made Nico think that he’d been out sunbathing again. Sebastian loved sunbathing only slightly more than he liked spying on mortals.  
“You went back to the cave didn’t you?”  
Nico nodded forlornly “I couldn’t help myself sebby, I know it’s forbidden but I just wanted to catch another glimpse of him.”  
Sebastian looked at him with concern “ he didn’t see you did he” Nico didn’t answer him and Sebastian eyes grew wider as he stared at his friend “Nico you have to be kidding me no way did you let him see you…. Do you have any idea what might happen to us if he tells anyone”  
Nico sat up with indignation “I thought you weren’t here to lecture me Seb”  
Sebastian sat up “ I’m sorry ok… I’m just worried about you what if he hurts you.”  
Nico shock his head “no seb he wouldn’t do that, we just …. We talked…. It was nice…. He was nice. I trust him”  
“Nico…”  
Nico let out a sigh of annoyance “I know what I’m doing Sebastian”  
Sebastian slid of the bed “do you?” Nico glared at him “because I remember what happened to the last person who claimed that”  
Nico flopped back onto the bed as Sebastian left the room, he understood what Sebastian said truly he did and he knew his friend was only trying to help, but god save him he couldn’t get Lewis out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he saw that face, that beautiful face looking at him with such hope.  
But Nico knew the laws, he knew why there where there and he knew that he couldn’t break them after all he should be setting an example not having a fling with some man that he’d met in a cave. Nico, with a resolution that left a sting in his chest was determined to put Lewis out of him mind. He wouldn’t’ go back to the cave he’d have to find another place away from the world and a place away from Lewis.

Sebastian swam to the surface settling once again onto the rock that he had been sunbathing on earlier. He felt awful guilty he hated fighting with his friend even if it was only a small fight, barely consequential. He’d apologize later he thought when Nico wasn’t feeling quite so morose. He understood Nico’s feelings but it was more important than anything that his friend was safe. He recalled that last time a Sea-person had fallen for a mortal, their love had blossomed fierce and powerful in its infancy filled with hope and naivety. But people are no so willing to give up their lives in reality as they are in abstract. as far as anyone was aware or at least as far as Sebastian and the people he gossiped with where aware the mortal had disappeared never to be seen again . her lover had been left with little more than a broken heart to remember her by. such one kingdom had fallen and from its ashes Nico's fathers had emerged  
Sebastian was faced towards the beach lying across the rock he had chosen. The sun was beginning to set and onto the beach strode a young man. He hadn’t seen Sebastian and Sebastian slid of his rock and ducked low to avoid being spotted. He realized with no small amount of irony that he was ignoring the same advice he had just given his friend. Instead of swimming away he stayed hidden behind the rock watching the man as he began to strip feeling rather like a pervert if he was honest.  
He made a mental note not to lecture Nico any more on anything clearly he was not qualified to give anyone advise.  
The man was faced away from Sebastian taking of his shirt placing it in a pile with the rest of his clothes, the man was now in nothing more than small swim trunks and Sebastian’s stomach was auditioning for the Olympic gymnastics team.  
The man turned with his face watching the darkening sky. Sebastian peered over the rock his eye captivated by the strange pattern that covered the man stomach and chest. A mass of limps splayed across that looked like nothing human Sebastian had ever seen.  
The man was standing on the edge of the surf as Sebastian realized with a jolt tears were streaming silently down the man’s face. Seb had the urge to make him known but in a feat of exemplary self-control he kept himself low down in the surf.  
The blonde eventually opened his eyes, ice blue orbs that stared out into the ocean, he seemed calmer as he lowed himself into the surf. Lying in the water the man let out an audible sigh of relief.  
Sebastian wondered who the man was but unlike Nico he lacked the bravery to make himself known to the man. Once he was satisfied the man wasn't going to drown himself he turned away, but not before he caught an unusual sight out of the corner of his eye. He was far away and no doubt he had been mistaken but he had though for a moment, just for a moment that he had seen one of the tentacles painted across the beautiful man’s chest move in response to the waves that dashed over him.  
Sebastian however quickly dismissed the thought as he dived under the waves making a mental note to apologize to Nico for his now hypocritical attempt to lecture him.

Kimi, as he laid in the surf had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched assuming it was one of his friends he reluctantly sat up from where he had been laying in the water only to find the beach empty. He shrugged and laid back down if someone was hiding behind something taking a peek he didn’t give a shit.  
The salty water coursed across his skin making him feel more alive than he had in months being by the sea seemed to sooth the near constant headache and fatigue the Finn seemed to have. He was if he was honest was considering asking Daniel if he could move into the house on the beach and pay him a small amount of rent while he continued to mend the cottage and add any refurbishments that Daniel wanted. He would of course clear out when Daniel and his husband wanted the place… maybe camp in the garden. He desperately didn’t want to go back to the city, he worked from home he could easily make this viable.  
Kimi sighed he felt better than he had in a while, maybe even more inclined to talk…. Naw he wouldn’t take it that far he thought.  
He had always rather felt as if there was a huge chunk of him missing, he didn’t understand it and he felt silly saying anything to anyone. Nothing and nowhere had ever felt like home to him he mused and so far this was the closest he had gotton to such a feeling. So Kimi thought with a small smile. It made sense to stay here.

***  
Sebastian burst in through the divide between Nico’s chambers and his “If I ever think I am qualified to give you advise again swat me over the head” and added as a second though “hard, swat me hard”  
Nico smiled “honestly sebby I was considering doing that anyway.”  
Sebastian stuck his tongue out at his friend as he settled down beside him “well it seems like I rather tempted fate with that last one”  
“Sebastian…”  
“I was watching someone a man….” Sebastian murmured with his eyes glued to the floor.  
Nico let out a roar of laughter as Sebastian glared at him. “well” he said “I certainly won’t be getting anymore lectures from you huh?”  
Sebastian looked back up at Nico “there was something off about him though…”  
Nico frowned “what do you mean?” there was a hint of worry in his voice “do you think he is dangerous.”  
Sebastian shock his head “I don’t think he’s human.”  
“What?”  
Sebastian frowned “I was far away, I might be mistaken.”  
“Sebastian, spit. It. Out” Nico said annunciating each word.  
Sebastian locked up at his friend now more than a little nervous “he had a drawing across his stomach and chest of …. Tentacles. Nico I think….i think I saw it move.”  
Nico froze “well shit”


	4. go back to where you belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lewis wait in vain to see Nico again and Kimi may have managed to get himself into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again excuse the poor english and thank you all for your kind comments and kudos i cannot tell you how deeply its appriciated xx

Lewis was sat in the cave in the same position he had been for 4 hours, the tide had long since come and gone but he couldn’t bring himself to go. It had been at least 3 days since he had last seen Nico and he was beginning to worry about him. What if he really wasn’t coming back? Lewis sighed perhaps it was for the best, I mean he thought what exactly was he expecting to come of this. Lewis had a job, a life, a world that he couldn’t just leave behind because he’d met a mermaid, his mother would have him committed.  
Lewis turned at the sound of a familiar voice “still here then” murmured kimi in his usual monotone.  
Kimi was leaned against the wall a lazy expression on his face and vague disinterest in his demeanour, but Lewis could tell underneath he was concerned for his friend that he regarded as a little bit of a loose cannon.  
Lewis nodded at his friend who settled down beside him on the rock. “I know you think I’m being silly Kimi, I know that”   
The other man shrugged almost as if to say he couldn’t care less what Lewis wasted his time doing. Yet despite that Kimi looked as if he would stay here for as long as his friend needed him. He had positioned himself so that his feet dangled in the small amount of water that still covered the cave floor.   
Lewis glanced over at him subtly observing him from the corner of his eye, his friend had been happier since coming here and Lewis could tell he was considering more than a little making his residence in Daniels newly bought house permanent, with or without said persons approval.   
“he can’t come back yet you know, might as well leave it until the tide turns in a few hours, come back to the house have a beer” and try to forget him went unspoken.  
Lewis shock his head “naw I think I’ll wait here” Kimi raised an eyebrow at him and laid back on the rock   
“ok” he said and there was a tone of resignation in Kimi voice. Kimi had always been like that Lewis observed to himself, he’d tell you that you were being an idiot while agreeing; albeit reluctantly; that yes he was with you whatever stupid thing you were doing.   
“I don’t want to, miss him” Lewis continued feeling the urge to explain himself further as he often did around Kimi. The Finns limited word count often left him with the urge to fill in the gaps.  
Kimi simply responded with the same answer he had given last time “Okay” he repeated closing his eyes indicating his decision to keep Lewis Company on his stupid quest to see Nico.  
The silence stretched out between them and once again like the night on the porch Lewis had the urge to ask Kimi what he knew, he was almost certain the Finn was holding back on him. However after a while he decided against it remembering that Kimi would only spill his secrets on his watch and exactly when it suited him. If ever.  
After a few hours of sitting in comfortable silence Lewis had fallen asleep beside his friend and Kimi though his eyes where closed had never felt more awake. Again and similarly to a few days hence he was filled with the suspicion that someone was watching them. The tide had begun to come in again and the mouth of the cave was filling with water.  
Kimi strode toward it with a last glance back toward Lewis to make sure he was secure on the rock and wasn’t going to drown he dove underneath the waves.   
The water was tapered with the beams of light that streamed in from the cave entrance; they rushed through the water splitting it up. Kimi made a game for himself of swimming through the rays of light and toward the cave entrance.   
Beneath the water that was gradually deepening the cave mouth opened out into the ocean, wider here than it had been above the surf, where it had been little more than a sliver, to narrow for anything other than light and air to get through. Here with ease Kimi slipped smoothly through it and out into the ocean. The current tugged slightly at him but he had developed into a strong swimmer and felt at no danger as he left behind the Cliffside protection.  
He felt stronger than ever a fierce joy unlike anything he had ever experienced as he swum further out into the open water. As a child he had been forbidden from going to the sea-side he hadn’t until the age of 18 so much as seen it, and even then he couldn’t swim and had refused to go into the water. This was the first time he had really been able to experience the coast fully.   
He swam out further and further the cliff disappearing behind him. He felt no urge to go up for air, and opened his eyes to the salty water. Strangely though the water did not burn his eyes as he had expected it to instead it felt oddly pleasant.   
He knew he would have to turn back soon, but just a little further he thought to himself, just a little deeper.  
The water was far warmer than he would have expected it to be it lapped pleasantly around his feet and small fish swam in and out of the gaps between his fingers. Yes he thought to himself this was exactly what home was meant to feel like.   
The water freed up his mind to think the uncomfortable thoughts he’d been thinking since Lewis had met that merman, it was true he knew more than he was letting on. But he rather felt as if there was something that he also was missing a secret so cleverly hidden that even he was not privy to it. He knew now a great deal more than anyone thought he did and knew a great deal more than was considered safe for him to know. Yet still there was something he knew had been kept from him.   
He stomach felt tight and his throat tighter and he thought perhaps his body was screaming out for oxygen, yet the reflex to breathe elided him. However he kicked his way back up toward the surface. Looking around him he realized how very far from the cliffs he was, he must of, he observed with wonder have been swimming for at least 20 minutes.  
He jerked with shock at something that felt like seaweed wrapped around his ankle. He jerked against it trying to free himself from its clutches. The seaweed, or whatever it was, dragged him down beneath the waves. With a terrified scream and with a final gulp of air Kim was pulled beneath the waves and down into the deep… by something that was most defiantly not seaweed.

 

Lewis rubbed his eyes awakening to an empty cave, Kimi must have gotten bored and decided to go back to the house he thought to himself. He looked around the cave the tide had once again come in and his was filled with a hoping longing that Nico would be here waiting for him. A quick glance around the cave however proved that would not be the case. Lewis sighed letting his head fall into his hands, maybe it was time to go home he thought to himself this was all getting a little silly. The house was cleaned out and by the looks of it any work that still need to be done would be completed by Kimi as he intended to stay in Cornwall.  
It made Lewis feel strangely alone, the thought that he’d be leaving here without even the chance to say goodbye to Nico, but what did it matter they’d scarcely even had a conversation, what indication had Nico given that he wanted to see Lewis again actually his speedy exit had rather indicted that he didn’t.   
He’d just wait a little longer Lewis thought to himself, maybe Kimi was coming back …. With beer he thought hopefully to himself right now he could seriously use a beer.  
After a while however he slide of the rock and turned his back on the cave. He glanced back however, at the edge of the entrance between his cave and the next. He took a look around the cavern just to make sure that Kimi wasn't there he’d feel very silly if his friend heard him.  
“I’m going home Nico, “ he said to the empty cave sure that he was talking to himself “I’m going back to London… I’m going back to where I belong. I think. “ he sighed “I guess I just wanted to say goodbye.” He coughed awkwardly “well if you’re there goodbye Nico.”  
He turned away once again leaving the cave and following the series of tunnels and out into the open. He failed to see the small blonde head that pocked its way out from behind the small opening to the cave and failed to hear the quite voice that called out to him “wait Lewis… wait…. Friend Lewis wait”  
Lewis kept walking till he was once again in the light of day wiping the tears of his face he walked away from the beach and away from Nico who watching him go until Lewis was little more than a speck on the horizon.  
Nico turned away from the beach “Goodbye Lewis” he muttered to himself “ I suppose it’s for the best I hope it is. I promise I’m only keeping you safe. You go back to where you belong and I’ll go back to where I belong”


	5. the secrets of Paula Raikkonen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some secrets make the way to light about Kimi's heritage and Nico makes a momentous decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is evolving in a way i never expected, it's writing itself. all these ideas in my head. thank you again for your comments and kudos, you guys are darlings X also this chapter the bits with Nico and seb is set just before the previous chapter i don't know why I did that dramatic reveal i guess

Paula rubbed her hand over her swelling belly the words on the page in front of her dancing before her as her eyes blured with tears. What had she done.  
She shoved the book under the counter with its comrades and grabbed her jacket. Outside the ground had held fiercely to the copious precipitation of the previous hours. The seeping moisture clung to pavements and beaded on the streetlamps. Leaves blew like tumbleweed, giving an eerie animation to the dead shadows of the witching hour.  
Autumn in England, don’t you just love it.  
Paula closed the door of the store behind her. The cold midnight air bit into her skin and she’s wished she’d worn something a little more substantial than a thin leather jacket. The night was unforgivably cold but yet she didn’t mind it she never had. Even as a child she had far preferred the soft glow of the moon to the harsh glare of the sun. There was something oddly comforting about being alone in that velvety stillness. Very Goth of her she supposed.  
She rounded the corner heading for the Thames and the tube station. If she could have she would have walked the whole way, there was nothing Paula hated more than the regurgitated air and rancid heavy feel of the underground atmosphere. It was oppressive, confined, and despite the thousands that trod the same steps every day; oddly lonely and all-completely isolating. If you weren’t careful you could get lost down there and no one would find you.  
Suffice to say paula was not a fan of the underground. It didn’t help that she’d seen the film Flood in the night before moving to London from the quite of Cornwall. She hadn’t wanted to move but needs must she thought, her priority now was the child growing inside her she had to keep him safe.  
Paula decided as always cut through Victoria tower gardens. She glanced up at the stars. Tiny pinpricks of light illuminating the inky velvet abyss. She smiled as she glanced at the slanted moonlight dancing through the slender arms of the canopy. The leaves no longer hindered the gentle meandering of their raze, but yet shadows were still cast by the reaching boughs of the horse-chestnut trees. The patterns cast gasped at the ground and raced head long over the grass until the power of the light was depleted by their lust for adventure.  
Paula sighed god she loved the night.  
Night is magical. It hides. It’s secretive. It’s gentle. It’s kind. The night can swathe a person in a new skin hide their pain, their age, their scars. The night, the shadows, and the stillness: it is all magic. Yet magic can fade in an instant. Night or day magic always gives way to fear.  
She was in centre of the park now and all reasonable souls were in bed. From out of the darkness to her right she heard the course grating of a heavily indrawn breath and the crisp rustle of leaves whispering in her ears that she was not alone. Paula froze.  
And suddenly the lonely night did not seem so inviting.  
Fight or flight…. Fight or flight.  
Fight. Paula Raikkonen was most assuredly a fighter!  
She spun around refusing absolutely to die with her back to her attacker she at least give him some grief before he dumped her body in some godforsaken ditch.  
“you!”  
“My lady,”  
She shook her head her short hair tickling her ears “just Paula, I think.”  
“paula...” the mans accented voice deep and low  
“why are you here, what do you want. I won’t let you take me back I know what Bernie wants and I won’t put my son in danger, not for anything…. Not even for Matti”  
Mika nodded “I know, my lady. The King sent us to protect you and your son. The royal guard are at your service Paula.”  
Paula smiled slightly a sad edge to it knowing the sacrifice they had to have paid to be here forsaking the sea and there immortal lives “he must never know Mika, he must never find out who he is, it would put him in too much danger and by god even if he hates me for it I will keep him safe”  
“agreed, Bernie will stop at nothing to make sure this child never finds his way back to the sea, he’d quicker kill him. If Kimi has no idea who he is, he’ll be safe.”  
Paula looked up at Mika her eyes imploring “how is he, matti how is he”  
Mika looked down at his shoes “mad with grief my lady”  
Paula’s eyes filled with tears “but he knows why I had to do it”  
Mika nodded “he knows, if they find Kimi they will kill him.”

 

Sebastian was looking at Nico with a mixture of concern and confusion “Nico what is going on?”  
Nico had paled further and hadn’t yet spoken again and Sebastian was growing more and more suspicious “Nico Rosberg enough of the theatrics you will tell me what’s going on right now!”  
Nico smiled a little at this rolling his eyes at his friend “anyone would think that you ran this place seb”  
“Dam right” said Sebastian his tone clipped “now enough with this beating around the bush. Spit, it .out Princess!”  
Nico looked up at Sebastian who was swimming about this room in nervous anticipation “you’re going to want to sit down for this.”  
Sebastian settled down next to Nico.  
“If I’m right, “ Nico said with a small smile “which I usually am, and from what you’ve told me. That man from the beach is the child of the old king Matti Raikkonen and rightful ruler of the seven seas”  
Sebastain frowned “not only is that impossible Nico, its ridiculous how on earth would you know THAT from what I’ve told you, which by the way is next to nothing. Humans draw all manner of strange things on their bodies…. And you yourself have frequently mentioned my overactive imagination. Paula Raikkonen went missing over two decades ago and no one heard anything of her since. No one knows anything about a child… Nico I think you’re over reacting to all of this. You can’t be sure you simply can’t. I think you’re getting worked up over nothing”  
Nico shock his head “I’m not seb”  
Sebastian frowned at his friend “what?”  
Nico pulled out a photograph coated in polythene out from underneath the bed and passed it to Sebastian “I had Mintuu look into the affair I suspected I wasn’t being told everything. Is this the man from the beach?”  
Sebastian coughed and spluttered on his shock. “Yes, yes thats him.”  
Nico closed his eyes “then he is in grave danger, we must find him before Bernie Ecclestone and his cronies do. But first I will see Lewis again, one last time. I know my duty Sebastian and I know it doesn’t lay with him. But oh seb if we are to do this I would see Lewis one more time”  
Sebastian nodded “I’ll find him, you find Mintuu we’re going to need her help, we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

 

Kimi struggled against the man pulling him further and further into the ocean, He was deperetly holding his breath and it was becoming more and more painful. His neck felt like it was splitting itself open and his stomach was rolling and coiling in agony. He looked down and screamed his final reserves of air leaving his lungs in a panicked gasp, his tattoo had broken free of his stomach and a mass of tentacles where waving about in the water.  
I’m dying he thought, this is me dying, I’m hallucinating vividly from oxygen deprivation. This is what death feels like.  
The man was still dragging him toward what looked like an abandoned citadel ….Atlantis? tall towers reached up into the skyline. it was beautiful but it looked like no one had lived here for years, Kimi wondered if the strange Merman had brought him here to kill him.  
What on earth was going on?  
The man Kimi noted had a long green tinted tail that drifted behind him pleasantly as he tugged a no longer resistant Kimi behind him through the city. In truth Kimi was far to dazed to resist.  
The man pushed him in through the top window of a mostly covered tower. The roof for the most part was still intact despite its obvious depilation. He drew his arms close around himself despite the tentacles, he noticed with no small measure of horror that his finger; and apparently his toes where webbed. He reached up to his neck where he had felt the ripping and tearing, there were now two small gills on either side of his neck.  
He turned to the Merman who was still by the window watching him with concern.  
“who are you” kimi asked no longer having the ability to be shocked he seemed to accept the fact that he had no trouble speaking, well no more than usual anyway.  
“Sebastian vettel.”  
“And who… what am i…. why have you brought me here?” panic in his tone now  
“isn’t it obvious” Sebastian said with some exasperation “you’re mer-kind and I’m afraid you’re here because you’re in terrible danger.”


	6. what could the princess want with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi finds out about his past, lewis and Daniel find a dinghy and Nico goes to seek the help of a siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late ive been so busy. dont hate me

Lewis was curled up in a small ball at the bottom of his bed. He’d been visiting the cave all week and talking into the empty darkness with the hopes that Nico was there to hear him but was met day after day with empty silence that seemed to haunt his every waking moment. He was now faced with the horrible and very real possibility that Nico was never coming back.  
Lewis felt oddly empty at that thought it seemed ridiculous to be so upset, he told himself time and time again that he had spent a grand total of 3 hours in Nico’s company he had no idea who he was he didn’t even really know what he was, it was silly to be investing so much in a relationship that at best could be described as imaginary.  
A load thumping at Lewis’ door eventually broke him out of his revere.  
“Lewis!” called Daniel sounding rather panicked “Lewis will you open this door now. I so do not have time for your sulking mate!”  
Lewis cracked open his door with the expression of a moody schoolgirl on his face “what the hell do you want Daniel. I am so not in the mood for this”  
“Yeah well neither am I ” said Daniel his tone was unnaturally sharp “when was the last time you saw Kimi, I can’t find him anywhere I think he’s missing”  
Lewis swallowed heavily “the last time I saw him was on the beach with me. I fell asleep on one of the rocks in the cave I assumed he’d gone home and then well… “  
“You spent the next day in here sulking”  
“Yeah” said Lewis now rather embarrassed  
Daniel looked worried “he might have got swept out to sea you great lummox, I didn’t think anything of it. It’s the sort of thing Kimi does, disappear for days on end. But this… Lewis I can’t believe you didn’t tell me”  
Lewis looked at the ground the tips of his ears colouring from embarrassment “I’m sorry”  
Daniel took a little pity on him then Lewis did look rather pathetic. “Never mind that we’ve got to find him anything could have happened to him. You call the coast guard and let him know what happened and I’ll get the little boat ready.”  
Lewis looked at him with confusion this was the first he’d heard of any boats “what boat” he asked Daniel.  
It was no Daniels turn to look embarrassed “I found it in the shed yesterday, it looks a little shabby but I’m sure it’ll do.”  
Lewis raised an eyebrow at him  
Daniel shrugged a little. “best tell the coast guard that we’re going out too eh?”  
Lewis nodded.  
“Now hurry up” said Daniel dashing out of the room and heading toward the shed in the back of the garden where assumedly the old boat was hidden.  
Lewis watched as he waited for the coast guard to pick up the phone, his friend dragging what could only be described as a small dinghy up the beach.  
The sail looked more than a little moth eaten and Lewis couldn’t see from here but here was assuming that the boat had more than a few holes in it. At this rate Kimi would not be the only person that was going to need rescuing.

After Lewis had hung up the phone informing a rather irate coast guard that they were intending to go out looking for their friend on a threadbare boat, he ran down the beach toward Daniel who had managed to get the boat into the shallows of the water.  
Lewis waded toward the boat realising that the assessments that he had given it from the house where rather generous. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t be getting in that boat if you were paying him. The sail was little more than a slip of material that was hanging limply from the mast flapping a little in the breeze, it would be less than useless if the ending up needing it and if they happened to get caught in a storm Lewis was fairly certain that they would sink in the grand total of 10 seconds.  
But instead he decided to keep this to himself for all he knew his friend had drowned at he owed it to kimi to at least try to help.  
He just prayed that nothing went wrong…. As he rather felt as if he were sealing his grave as he stepped into the tiny dinghy and pushed it away from the shallow and the safety of the shore, he glanced over at his friend seeing the same nervousness painted on the features of his friend, and as his glanced up toward the sky he saw the clouds gathering on the horizon.  
They watched the shore disappear behind them as they sailed further and further out to sea.  
Nothing go wrong? These days Lewis rather thought that that was extremely unlikely. 

***

Minttu glanced at the woman standing in the door with a bored expression on her face. “who is it now Britta, I really don’t wish to deal with any more dull clients today. They all seem to want exactly the same thing.”  
Britta rolled her eyes at her mistress, liberties that apparently only she was allowed to take. The lady Mintuu took very little sass from the rest of her employees “well darling you’ll want to hear from this one.”  
“oh” said minttu continuing to brush out her long dark hair “really Brit?”  
“Really, his highness Nico Rosberg is here to see you”  
Minttu’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline “it turns out you’re right my dear. His highnesses, what on earth could the princess want with an assassin?”  
Britta smiled slightly “so does that mean you wish for me to show him in my lady”  
Minttu sat up in her chair putting the brush down on the table beside her “oh yes darling show the princess in”  
Britta sighed “yes ma’am” she answered “just for reference I wouldn’t call him a princess to his face.”  
Minttu grinned and mock saluted her assistant “duly noted” she said with a smile.

Minttu looked up as the prince entered looking a little nervous. She had always like Nico, he had a kindness to him, not nearly as brutal as his father and a great deal less prone to the manipulations of Bernie. She took in the way he held himself, the tenseness in his shoulders and the concerned glint to his eyes and the way his gaze seemed to dart all over the room almost as if expecting danger to pop out from behind minttu's chair.  
Minttu had always noted that Nico had always seemed impermeable to her siren charms he was one of the only people in mile with whom Minttu was able to hold an intelligent conversation with. 

She smiled welcomingly at him “what can I do for you my prince, only I wonder why a royal would seek the help of a siren assassin.”  
Nico returned her smile “well Minttu I would have thought that part would be obvious.”  
Her smile widened into something even more menacing and filled with a fierce sort of glee “and who is it you want to disappear my prince”  
Nico released a sigh as his face once again contorted with worry “Bernie Ecclestone”  
Mintuu raised her eyebrows “I think you’d better start from the beginning don’t you.” 

****  
Kimi was leaned against the wall his arms pulled in close around himself. “I still do not understand how this is possible”  
Sebastian was sat next to him his younger face filled with sympathy.  
kimi shock his head his throat closing in around his words a sensation that he was more than a little acquainted with. “She never told me, she never told me anything. Through I admit I probably should have cottoned onto something when this freaking tentacle tattoo appeared on my stomach the first time I visited the seaside. That should have tipped me off” kimi swallowed fighting back tears of confusion and frustration.  
Sebastian looked at him with a small amount of confusion but understood the need to keep silent in the wake of Kimi’s confusion and fear. He placed his smaller hand on Kimi’s shoulder and when Kimi didn’t shake him of he began to rub small soothing circles into Kimi’s shoulder enjoying the feel of Kimi’s soft skin underneath his calloused hands. He watched as the tentacles on Kimi’s stomach; the ones closest to Sebastian anyway; reached out to wind their way over sebs tail, the sensation was oddly pleasant.  
“She told me he was a fisherman, that he died in a storm, my mother how could she lie to me. And now I have this” he gestured to the mass of tentacles on his abdomen; half of which had managed to wind their way over Sebastian, “what is happening to me!” he was dimly aware of how panicked he was beginning to sound but he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to care.  
He turned to Sebastian and asked with imploring blue eyes that Sebastian knew he would never be able to say no to “what do you know about me, what do you know about my father”  
Sebastian squirmed uncomfortably not quite knowing how much Nico wanted Kimi to know yet.  
Kimi swallowed “please Sebastian, I need to know who I am, who he was, please Sebastian.”  
Sebastian sighed wondering vaguely how much trouble he was going to get into for this. “okay”  
Kimi turned to him giving him a small smile that made Sebastian’s heart skip a beat. Oh he was screwed he was so freaking screwed.  
“Your father was named Matti Raikkonen, from what I know he and your mother were in love… I don’t know why but she left him but expect it had something to do with Bernie Ecclestone and his opinion on half breeds and well…. I suppose also his desire for power.”  
Kimi raised one questioning eyebrow at the merman beside him “Bernie exerts a great deal of power over the new King Keke is very much under his thumb and his power.”  
“the new King?” Kimi asked with trepidation rather expecting to not like the answer Sebastian was going to give him.  
“the new king” Sebastian confirmed “your father Matti Raikkonen was the old king of the seven sea’s. Keke and by extension Bernie took the throne after your fathers courts fell”  
Kimi let out a pained sigh “what happened to him… my father.”  
Sebastian shrugged lifting the shoulder that was closest to Kimi “I don’t know i don't know all that much, Nico might know more or Mintuu”  
Kimi raised an eyebrow in question  
Sebastian smiled sometimes he forgot that he often spoke without context “Mintuu’s an assassin and spy, a siren. So you know perfect for the job… Nico’s… well he’s Keke’s son”  
Kimi’s expression darkened almost imperceptibly but turning to Sebastian “then why am I here, if you’re going to kill me you might as well get it over with”  
Sebastian’s mouth formed a little O of shock “I’m not going to kill you!”  
“Why not” Kimi asked him blithely “aren't I a threat to your friends inheritance?”  
Sebastian’s jaw dropped even further in shock “Poseidon Kimi! I said we were here to help you. I meant it!”  
Kimi gave him a look of disbelief. Sebastian noted that where possible Kimi, would replace words with more non-verbal communication.  
“For the record Nico doesn’t want the throne, I think he’d rather have Lewis”


	7. stormy seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and lewis get into deep water, Britta gets a bright idea and Kimi gets attached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this is so late i've had so many exams

Lewis was now hanging on to the tiny mast by the edges of his fingers as he glared at Daniel who was trying to wrestle the boat into submission using the tiny scrap of sail that was left on it.  
“how badly do I want to say I told you so right now” shouted Lewis over the roar of the waves that nearly drowned out his voice  
“oh shit up and row” shouted Daniel sparing a slight glance over his shoulder at his friend who clothes where now completely soaked through his dark hair plastered to his forehead.  
Lewis grabbed one of the oars his fingers slipping on the damp wood “somehow Dan I don’t think this is going to help in the slightest”  
Daniel glared at him again “oh just row I AM NOT DYING HERE!..... I haven’t had sex in 3 weeks”  
Lewis chuckled a little grabbing the other oar and trying to desperately direct the boat in the direction of where they thought the shore was. The waves where getting higher and higher tossing the tiny boat high above them and making it slam down back onto the surf. Lewis was getting more and more frightened that the force of the wave would surely cause the small boat to snap in half. He rowed futilely it was clear by now that the current was far too strong.  
Daniel grabbed the other oar from Lewis “it might work better with some help mate”  
Somehow Lewis didn’t think so. He glanced down at the water that was now coating the floor of the dinghy. It was now up to his ankles and was getting deeper by the second. The sky was darkening further and the angry wind was now joining ,in the dinghy and it two inhabitants barely stood a chance. The sky was growing darker, swirling and coaling around itself, Lewis had never seen a storm like it. It looked like something out of a movie he thought to himself.  
The sky had darkened into something resembling night and the waves reached up toward it getting more and more violent and more and more desperate. Lewis looked out toward the empty ocean that was consumed by its anger, there was no sign of the coast, the coastguard or any other boat they were alone with the fierce force of the water.  
With one last desperate moment he lifted his head just as the largest wave yet caught them in it destructive embrace tossing them clear of the surf, “NICO, NICO, PLEASE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE!”  
The wave grabbed the tail of the dinghy slamming into the iron force of the surf below, lewis cried out as his felt the flimsy floor of the dinghy that was already cracked in more than a few places split clean in half with the force of the surf.  
He heard Dan cry out beside his as he flipped of the small bench and into the waves; Lewis followed him not able either to hold onto the remains of the boat.  
His arms grasped at the surface desperately trying to find some kind of purchase that would keep him above the water and away from the inevitable clutches of the deep. He called out again, “NICO” he was unable to get out much more than that. He fought with the current and the ever larger waves swallowing salty mouthfuls as his tried to fill his lungs with as much air as possible.  
The water tugged at his legs and try as he might he could catch no glance of Daniel, with terrified realization he concluded that he must have already fallen prey to the current. The water was now pushing at his shoulders mocking his waning strength.  
This was all his fault he thought to himself, it was his fault.  
Lewis could no longer feel his legs he kicked feebly at the water catching one final gasp of air before he disappeared beneath the water. Images of Nico flooded his mind. His beautiful blue eyes his quite laugh, the adorable confusion and annoyance on his face when he tried to pronounce an unfamiliar word and his beautiful voice. He thought of Nico’s small smile and how wonderful his tail looked when the light hit it just so.  
The tightness in his lungs grew as he fell further and further into the darkness, his mind clouded and the last thing he saw through the murky darkness was Nico’s face.  
***

Britta was watching her mistress pacing the room she had been tense ever since her meeting with the prince. The gills on her neck where flared betraying her growing stress and frustration.  
Brtitta knew what she was thinking, the two had long since agreed that if it were possible to remove Bernie from his seat of power it should be done, but how was it to be done. He was a man with a great deal of resources and had more spy’s informants and protection than even Minttu had and Mintuu was a careful woman.  
Finally minttu collapsed beside Britta, Britta reached out an arm rubbing small circles of confort into her mistress’s shoulders that had tensed as hard as rocks.  
Mintuu sighed betraying her frustration and dare she say fear at the depth of her new mission “what on earth is to be done Britta, I haven’t the slightest idea.”  
Britta smiled at her “my lady if you would allow perhaps I could suggest something.”  
Mintuu raised an eyebrow at her assistant “honestly Britta any ideas would be greatly welcomed, it appears I have hit a little bit of a dry spell”  
Britta smiled slightly appreciating the irony of the statement before continuing “well my dear I suggest we use the advantage that we have.”  
Minttu raised her eyebrows at her friend “and that would be love…”  
“well if Nico has his information correct, which of course I don’t doubt, we use the Raikkonen child of course, if we play this right he may well be our checkmate.”  
Minttu turned toward her assistant watching the idea grow in her friend’s eyes and the gleam that minttu often had take over her features. “Well love don’t stop there.”  
Britta laughed enjoying for a moment being the one with the great idea outsmarting the great Minttu Virtanen.  
“I am assuming that Bernie wishes to keep the amount of people that know about Kimi to the absolute minimum, would spreads quickly especially word of this, we use Kimi as a lure. I know a man such as Bernie would not usually fall for such an obvious trap; and he will of course bring some protection but nothing we can’t handle; but facing this, facing such an obvious challenge to his puppet mastery he will have little or no choice….”  
Minttu nodded Britta’s idea embracing her too “and then we may dispose of him”  
Here Britta smiled once again. “oh no my darling I would suggest a much better idea, you spoke of a human lover of the prince….well I would propose….”  
Minttu grinned finally understanding the angle her friend had assumed brilliant she thought “if the seat is free then it may be filled”  
Britta grinned “exactly my love.”

***  
Nico left Minttu’s mansion feeling a little better now with the knowledge that one of the best minds in the kingdom was on his side. She hadn’t yet said what she was intending to do but had instructed Nico to come back the next day when she was sure to have formulated a solid plan.  
Nico swam toward the hideout where he had instructed Sebastian to take Kimi when he had found him. Nico glanced above him it was clear from the churning water that there was a storm raging above he could only hope that Lewis was safe inside the house that he shared with his friends.  
Nico swam toward the city thinking about all he had found out. That they had found the true heir to the throne felt like an enormous relief to Nico, the responsibilities had always weighed far too heavy on his shoulders and he had no idea how he would be able to run the oceans while simultaneously trying to wiggle out of the thumb that Bernie had placed over Nico’s family. Nico was well aware that his father had been coerced into things that would have been before all of this against his better judgement, but while Keke was a generally good man and loved his wife and son dearly he was not a strong one and fell easily to the wills of others. Nico wondered to himself as he swam through the fallen structures of the old kingdom just how much did his father know about the deposition of the Raikkonen family.  
Nico peered in through the door of the tower and a small smile spread across his face Sebastian was leaned against one wall a big goofy grin on his face, asleep on his shoulder was the man that Nico was plotting to get on the throne. Kimi’s mouth was open a little and his breathing was soft. Every so often he’d let out a tiny huff. Nico could now clearly see the tentacles across Kimi’s stomach which marked him out as Matti’s son, what made him smile however was how much they had wound themselves around Sebastian, a clear sign of trust and respect. Sebastian, Nico thought to himself had never looked happier as he did right now.  
Eventually Sebastian looked up from Kimi who he was looking at with moony eyes to face Nico who was leaned against the door a smile and slightly sad look on his face.  
“I take it you spoke to Minttu” Sebastian said carful to keep his voice low enough as so not to disturb Kimi’s sleep, the poor man had looked exhausted when he had finally dropped off. No wonder this couldn’t have been the simplest day he’d ever had.  
Nico nodded  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows at Nico “and…. Will she help us?”  
Nico nodded again  
“for what price” asked Sebastian  
Nico shrugged “she asked for….” He froze his ears twitching at the sound of what he was sure was lewis’ voice  
“she asked for…”prompted Sebastian  
Nico ears twitched again… there this time he was certain that he had heard it. Lewis’ voice calling out to him over the roar of the ocean “Lewis” he breathed only just loud enough for Sebastian to hear him.  
Sebastian of whom was now looking at his friend in befuddled amusement “she asked for Lewis?” he said in complete confusion “why would she want Lewis?”  
Nico rolled his eyes at Sebastian in exasperated annoyance “no don’t you hear that Lewis is in trouble”  
“Caught in the storm?” suggested Sebastian  
But Nico didn’t answer him he was already swimming toward the sound of lewis’ voice calling out to him, Sebastian began to shake Kimi awake.  
“Your friends are in trouble.”


	8. the figure in the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes to rescue the damsel in destress that is Lewis, Kimi and Seb have a much needed conversation and Minttu goes to seek the aid of an old and elusive friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i lied about Seb and Kimi only featuring at the end huh

Nico his arms around Lewis managed to awkwardly haul him from the surf and almost onto the beach, pulling him onto the sand while trying to keep the majority of his own body within touching distance of the water, despite that he could already feel the tug of the water and the slight pain in his chest reminding himself not to be separated from it for too long.  
Kimi settled down beside his friend pressing two fingers into his neck to check Lewis was still alive. “We need to get the water out of lungs” he said turning to Nico “get his heart going.”  
With that Kimi began to instruct Nico, Kimi compressing Lewis chest and Nico breathing into his mouth in something that was tantalisingly close to kissing him. What Nico wouldn’t give right now for Lewis to wake and return the favour.  
“Come on Lewis come. Wake up. Dammit wake up please” Nico was getting desperate when Lewis turned his head slightly coughing up half the ocean.  
He turned his head toward the blurry figures that where sat in the sand beside him “Kimi?” that figure nodded  
“I’ll give you two a moment” he murmured his tentacles having now receded back into his stomach at the presence of dry land. “I’m going with seb to try find Dan”  
Lewis nodded as much as he was able. He kept blinking trying to get his vision to focus to see who the other man was.  
The man had Lewis head cradled in his cold lap and was running his hands through Lewis hair every so often. Wait…  
“Nico?” he murmured surprised at how scratchy his voice sounded he coughed a few times to clear it “Nico you came back”  
The man smile “I come back.”  
Lewis smiled appreciating how beautiful Nico looked in the milky twilight. “I wanted to see you again, where did you go, what did I do wrong” he said struggling to sit. Nico’s arm was immediately around him supporting at least half of Lewis’ weight as he maneuverered Lewis to lean against him conscious to keep himself in the shallows of the water.  
“Nothing, you do nothing wrong.” Nico sighed trying to find both the courage and the words to try to explain to Lewis what was going on.  
Lewis turned to Nico seeing the indecision on his face the confusion and the fear. Lewis raised one heavy arm to stroke the side of Nico’s face; Nico leaned into the touch closing his eyes slightly.  
“Whatever it is Nico whatever it is, you can trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that right.” Lewis voice was soft keeping the conversation for Nico’s ears alone.  
Nico nodded “I know that, course do. “ he nodded again seemingly coming to some kind of decision “I tell you, explain as well I can”  
Lewis placed his hand over Nico’s that was rested in the sand on the edge of the water “take all the time you need ok, no rush here”  
The contact between their two hands small and quick through it was sent shivers up Lewis’ arm an electric current that seemed to ignite Lewis’ whole body, he wondered what it would be like to touch more of this beautiful man. It made his stomach flip and from the expression on Nico’s face it looked like he agreed.  
Nico smiled looking down at the two hand placed on the sand turning Lewis hand he intertwined their fingers, watching happily the smile that spread across Lewis’ face and the way it seemed to light up his whole face. Nico thought he had never in his life seen something so beautiful as Lewis’ face when he smiled at Nico.  
Nico began to slowly explain all that had happened in the past day; he observed Lewis’ eyebrows disappear further and further into his hairline shock pulling his jaw dangerously close to the ground. Through the thing that seemed to shock Lewis the most was the status of his friend as a mer prince.  
“you’re kidding” he spluttered “Kimi cannot be a prince he can barely get out of bed in the morning or hold a conversation let alone run a kingdom.”  
Nico smiled at continued wondering whether or not he would be able to get away with leaving out the fact that Kimi was not the only one with a princely status. People always seemed to treat you differently as soon as they found out, his majesty were magical words they seemed to make people forget that you were in fact a person and not simply power and position.  
When had had finally finished carefully leaving out his status after deciding that he would like Lewis to know him and not his title, not of course that he was intending to keep it for very long. If he were to have relationship with a human born he would have to rescind his title. Not that he cared, he was almost certain Kimi would make a better king. Then his family debt would be paid, knowing now what he did, of what his father under Bernie had done he would never be able to bring himself to sit on that throne without feeling that someone else had far more right to it than he ever had.  
Nico looked down at Lewis who was still looking rather shell shocked “you ok?” he asked his limited ability to speak Lewis’ tongue was dangerously close to causing him to combust in frustration.  
“ok” said Lewis though it sounded more like a question than anything else “I don’t know this is a bit much to take in” despite his hesitancy Nico saw Lewis’ shoulders square as if his was preparing himself for something “but whatever you need, I’ll help you”  
Lewis smiled at Nico felt a guilty twist of his stomach “those people that took the throne, there not bad people Keke’s not a bad person. He just isn’t….isn’t strong. Don’t want to hurt him. I know the prince does not want the throne”  
Lewis nodded looking slightly confused at Nico’s urgency to inform him that the royal family that had apparently stolen the throne from his friend were not bad people.  
“I understand Nico. It’s ok. Just now that I’ve agreed to help you with whatever I would sort of like to know what the hell it is that I’ve signed on for”  
Nico laughed a little at that. “Will speak to Minttu… she work for me… she help us. We get rid of Bernie and we put Kimi back where he belong”  
“You make it sound so simple man.”  
***  
Kimi turned to Sebastian “just what exactly are you planning for me?” he asked “I heard what Nico was saying to Lewis that he wanted to make me king…. Seb I’m just, I’m not a king I’m just a builder I don’t know how to run a kingdom, I didn’t know anything about this world until last week.” He sighed looking at Sebastian who was adorably chewing his lip as he thought.  
Kimi shrugged “I don’t see why Nico can’t continue to rule, he’d make a much better king than me.”  
Sebastian looked worried “but the law states…”  
Kimi snorted “screw the law. If you don’t like the way things are run change them. I’m half human, my mother was a human, surely that’s going to cause just as many problems as the king having a human lover. Makes no sense”  
Sebastian was biting his lip again “it’s more complicated than that, the seas will recognize there king has returned, the Rosberg family will no longer be able to control the waves hence that storm it means that even now Keke has begun to lose his control. Not many people will know but Bernie will.”  
Kimi nodded understanding what Sebastian was saying even if he didn’t want to believe it “I don’t know what I’m doing Sebastian, I don’t know how to run a kingdom. I don’t know anything about it I don’t know anything about these people. Fuck I don’t even like people. I don’t know how to do this, I don’t know if I can.”  
Sebastian reached out with carful hesitance not sure if he would be welcome and brushed the tips of his fingers against Kimi’s a soft quite gesture of reassurance “I could help you, if you wanted me too.”  
Kimi nodded “thank you” he said smiling a small gesture that would be barely perceptible unless one was paying very close attention, unless someone had their eyes fixed on that very spot. Which of course Sebastian did, he honestly couldn’t take his eyes of Kimi.  
***  
Nico and Lewis were still sat on the beach when Kimi and Sebastian arrived back several hours later they had been careful to keep Nico in the water but despite that they were only sat on the edges of the water and even at this distance Sebastian could tell that it was affecting Nico. He looked tiered and worn out.  
However both men looked up when they saw their two friends emerge from the water. Lewis eyes widened when he saw that they were alone there was no sign of Daniel between them.  
Lewis sprang to his feet “what happened” he demanded “where’s Daniel, couldn’t you find him?”  
Kimi shock his head there was worry etched all over his features and his eyes were drawn and concerned “we could find no trace of him we searched the areas where the boat sank there was nothing no body no Daniel no trace of anything.”  
Sebastian was giving way to his nervous habit of chewing the inside of his lip as Lewis glared daggers into him “well we can’t just leave him, we have to find him, he’s our friend and this is all my fault. God Daniils going to KIIIILLL me!”  
Sebastian sighed “we searched the beaches all along for miles around if he had urm well if he had died we would have found a body or even if he had fallen unconscious we would have found something. But here was nothing it is almost…. Well it is almost as if ….”  
Kim glanced at him and finished what Sebastian was unable to say “it is almost as if someone has taken him.”  
***  
Minttu strode into the room not bothering to knock, not of course that she would have ever bothered with something so trivial. She ignored the body that was sprawled across the sofa-like contraption in the corner of the room. It was after all not her job to find out whether the man was alive or not, and it was not why she had brought herself to this place anyway.  
She wasn’t all that certain if this was a good idea, this man could be awfully changeable; proven by the fact that he would frequently disappear for months on end; but he had an enormous network one that rivalled Minttu’s and it would be important to have him on their side.  
The figure on the sofa was encased in an oxygen bubble and Minttu wondered vaguely for a moment why a man such as this had a human in his private chambers. However she shock the thought away, she focused her attention instead on the figure that was in the corner of the room, he had his back to her but she could still see the mass of tentacles that clung to his stomach and his webbed hands were clasped behind his back.  
The only sign that he had realized that Minttu was in the room with him was the way his tail flicked in obvious annoyance at being disturbed. Two could play at this game Minttu thought to herself standing patiently by the doorway refusing to be intimidated by this man.  
Eventually with a sigh the figure turned to face Minttu a thin smile on his face. He assessed Minttu almost as if he were trying to figure out what she was thinking. His eyes narrowed, he did this a lot Minttu thought, coming to the correct conclusion without you ever having to speak.  
Finally he gave a slow nod accompanied by an almost uncharacteristic sigh of resignation “I knew you would come to me eventually.”  
He glanced almost imperceptibly at the figure in the corner of the room and Minttu pretended to have not seen the movement. “And yes, I will help you.”


	9. earth globes and cocktail sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel is taken by a supprising character, minttu shares her ideas and lewis makes a momentous decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to many ideas and too much spare time.

The uncomfortable feeling in Daniels chest was growing. There was air there yes, but there was certainly not enough of it. It had the feeling of when one has pulled the covers of their duvet over their heads for too long and although you are no were near close to suffocating under its downy depths your breath feels shallower and harder to draw. He ran his tongue over his teeth tasting the briny salt that still remained on them. His eyelids still felt remarkable heavy as he tried to lift them.  
With an enormous effort he managed to peel the lids apart only to be met with a scene that confused him even more. A few meters in front of him was a hazy boundary, something that resembled the look of heat rising of tarmac on a hot day. He reached his hand out towards it watching it ripple and dance around his hand. What the hell was going on, he thought to himself. He ran his hands over the back of his head searching for some kind of bruise or abrasion which might explain why he was clearly hallucinating. Well he thought to himself you did nearly drown it would make sense that your heads a little scrambled.  
The room was even stranger. It was a mixture of old and new all jumbled together in a mass of life across the ages. Piles of antiques mixed up with figurines of modern art twisted and unrecognizable. Daniel is not quite sure if he finds the room lived in or abandoned, the mess that clutters the floor could swing either way, perhaps the person living here is not around enough to care much what the place is like or perhaps he; and Daniel is sure it is a he; is one of those artsy types that couldn’t keep a counter clean if their lives depended on it.  
In the centre of the room is a large earth globe and sticking out of it at various intervals are small cocktail sticks; that must have been pushed in there at some force; with small ribbons wrapped around them each one in a different colour. Daniel can see now, as he moves from the bed and closer to the ornate desk that many of these flags are placed around England and Australia, favourite holiday destinations perhaps, mused Daniel.  
On one side of the room there where two large doors that opened out onto a balcony and it was then Daniel realised with a degree of horrified shock where he was. Underwater, how on earth could he be under water, now he was certain that he was seeing things that weren’t there. When he woke up he’d defiantly be talking to his therapist. This was not normal.  
As his eyes came further into focus he noticed a figure on the balcony, he was turned away, facing the skyline or whatever its underwater equivalent was. It didn’t seem like the man had noticed Daniel was awake or perhaps he didn’t care. It was starting to get dark now; the light was melting away from the world and Daniel wondered to himself how long he had been here, his friends would be worried. He hoped Lewis was ok.  
From where he was stood he could see most of the view from the window, it looked like some kind of underwater citadel. The view from the window showed the quickly approaching twilight, the city shifting from vibrant day to a silvery dusk, the light had finally had begun to fade taking with it the blazing colors and the outlines of the citadel. The magic of twilight etched into the watery depths. The warmth that the sun had leant the city was slowly bleeding away leaving a steely emptiness in its place.  
The darkness had settled in a gentle sigh over the (what looked like) apartment blocks that pushed against the waterline. The stranger’s body was pressed up against the railings his chest rubbing against the chasms that ran down the chipping wood work. It didn’t seem to bother him though.  
The man’s fingers run up and down the balcony’s railing as if he were studying it with his fingertips. Daniel though his head is still groggy begins to notice things about the man, things that in honesty should have been obvious before.  
Coiled around the railings of the balcony are long golden green tentacles and flicking against the current that sweeps past the window is a tail of the same colour. This to Daniel confirms his concussion. This is a dream, he thinks to himself, a strange concussed dream. His eyes are not as blurry anymore and he begins to walk towards the window without the hesitation he had had when he had first gotten up from the large bed in the corner of the room.  
The figure still does not turn though Daniel is certain that by now he must have registered that Daniel was awake and moving throughout the room. Perhaps Daniel thinks to himself that the man does not wish for him to see his face. Why of course a figment of Daniels imagination would want that he cannot fathom.  
However there is something, he thinks, familiar about this figure. The way he holds himself and the curve of his slim pale back, though of course it would make sense for Daniels subconscious to be putting familiar things into his dreams.  
Daniel wonders whether or not he should call out bring attention to himself, yet he cannot quite make himself do so, something makes him uncomfortable, the feeling of having forgotten something important.  
There is a scar that runs up the man’s back coiling around the discs of his spine, it has been there a long time Daniel concludes and again it nudges him with that same feeling that he has seen this all before. The thing that catches Daniels eye the most however it the silver chain that is hung about the man’s neck that was …. That was. Dammit Daniel cussed why he couldn’t put his finger on it. It all seemed so obvious so why couldn’t he work it out.  
The man had now stopped running his fingers over the woodwork and Daniel thinks he is about to turn but he stops half way as if like Daniel there is something about this whole scenario that unnerves him also.  
“Do you not recognize me?” the figure asked there was an edge of sadness to the question that made Daniel want to squirm with guilt and hurriedly apologize. “Do you truly not know me?”  
The voice hit Daniel like a speeding freight train and he collapsed into the desk chair, shock stealing the air from his lungs as he gaps out “ I don’t understand how can it be you? What ARE you?”

***

The group of friends where all perched on rocks in the water as the tide came, excepting of course Nico who was submerged in the surf up to his neck allowing the water to soak into his skin that had been starting to dry out from prolonged absence from the water. Both Sebastian and Lewis where glad that the color had returned to his checks and he looked a lot less uncomfortable.  
Sebastian had fetched Minttu after they had failed to find Daniel and they were all now listening with varying degrees of shock to her explain what they were intending to do.  
Minttu eventually finished explaining her plan to the others and barely restrained herself from laughing out loud at the shock on everyone’s faces. “Actually I do believe more credit is due to Britta than me, most of the ideas where hers rather than mine…. Maybe I should give her a raise” mused Minttu  
She continued as none of the others looked like they were going to be speaking any time soon “I also made contact with an old and powerful friend, he will be able to provide us information on how to lure Bernie away from his puppet strings and into the light. He will help us contact the Bernie.” she paused for a moment “however there is a more important reason I contacted him, he has information about your family Kimi” she said with a kind smile at the man who’s tattoo was once again moving impatiently on his stomach.  
Despite her vast knowledge Minttu felt however that her mysterious old friend was hiding something even from her. It made no sense how he seemed to disappear for months on end, but she did had her suspicions. Suspicions and whispers collected across a great deal of years. Suspicions and whispers that if she were right she would be using as her payment once all of this was over. She however decided that such talk was better left until she had completed her mission, after all there was no sense thinking about it yet it would only distract her from what she had to do.  
Kimi looked at her with a rare display of emotion to which Minttu smiled kindly. She was not usually given to smiling but she pitied the man whose life had been stripped away from him because of the greed of others.  
“There is one final thing. This is an old law that few are still aware but fortunately for you my assistant enjoys history, we do not intend to kill Bernie” there was a round of shocked gasps at this “quiet now I assure you I know what I am doing. The old law states that a human may become mer-kind if a person of the sea gives up there claim to the water. They must cross each other on the border of the water at exactly the right moment, as the full moon appears over the horizon.”  
Nico raised his eyebrows it was the first of such talk he had ever heard unusual to say the least but something still irked him “as nice as that sounds, I have one concern how exactly do you intend to get Bernie to walk straight out of the sea”  
Minttu gave him a withering look “really Nico, you underestimate me. Darling I am a Siren I could make him wear his underpants on his head and squawk like a chicken if I were in the mood”  
Nico chuckled “right”  
Minttu had however turned her attention from the prince and instead was facing Lewis who was sat on the rock next to Nico looking increasingly confused at the turn that this conversation had taken. He was twisting his hands around each other in a display of nervous anticipation.  
“and you Lewis would you wish to take Bernie’s place?” she asked  
Lewis looked taken aback to begin with but Minttu watched as the many thoughts played across Lewis’ face. Would he, could he, Lewis asked these questions to himself. Could he really leave everything behind like that?  
But really what was he leaving behind, a job that was slowly sending him insane? His family, Lewis hadn’t seen anyone other than his older brother in years, barring of course the endlessly awkward Christmas dinners that he always left early anyway.  
He’d miss Daniel for sure and he would have missed Kimi but from what Minttu and Nico had explained Kimi would be coming with him anyway. He could always visit Daniel; he’d bought this place near the coast so he and Daniil would be here every couple of months at the very least.  
So when he looked back at Minttu and met her assessing look he had made his decision. “Yeah I think I would, I think I would like to very much”  
Minttu nodded slowly and with a clear mark of approval. Lewis looked back at Nico who was now leaning against Lewis’ rock. There was such a beautiful smile on his face and his eyes where filled with such happiness and just seeing that Lewis knew for sure that he had made the right decision.  
Lewis turned to Minttu “there’s one more thing, we need you to find Daniel Riccardo”


	10. between you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Dany have some talking to do and Minttu confirms some suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be the last chapter i post for a few days i'm of home to germany for a bit so i'll post somethinng when i get back. again thank you all for your kind comments and kudos it means the world xx

Dany was fiddling with the brown pouch that hung around his neck feeling the rock that was held inside it. Across his fingers and despite the fabric the separated his fingers from the rock he could still feel the magic that pulsed between his fingers and the object.  
From behind him Daniel slid his hands around his waist and when Dany was sufficiently distracted he tugged the cigarette out of his boyfriends mouth grinning as he did. Dany glowered at him as he stomped it out with the heel of his mahogany boots. He laughed at Dany’s sour expression completely unfazed. He’d rather gotten used to Dany’s moody by now and knows he’s more bark than bite, at least with him.  
The wind was getting up now tossing Daniels dark locks away from his face, the strands dancing around in the wind.  
“What’s in that pouch” he asked looking at Dany who was gazing out to sea with a pensive look on his face. “You never told me”  
Dany shrugged “no big secret” he said his accent curling around his words as he smiled at his boyfriend “just a rock”  
Daniel shrugged not showing any great interest in continuing the conversation he was trailing his hand up and down Dany’s arm.  
“me and Lewis are going out surfing you coming?” Daniel’s face was split by a large happy grin but Dany shock his head.  
“I think I’ll stay here with Kimi, someone has to keep that grumpy asshole company.”  
Daniel laughed “suit yourself mate, I swear I’ll get you on a surfboard before the summers out if my life depends on it.”  
Daniil chuckled shaking his head. He doubted that he doubted that very greatly. He watched as Daniel and Lewis jugged up towards the beach jostling each other and laughing manically as they began to race each other towards the sea.  
A voice behind him called his attention away from his smiling friends. “you’re hiding something from him” it was not a question Kimi never asked, he simply stated the facts. Dany didn’t try to deny it, from what his spies had told him about Kimi Raikkonen there would be no use in it.  
“in that pouch” Kimi continued “there’s something in it, I cannot explain it. I can feel it”  
Dany didn’t answer him if anything this confirmed his suspicions. He would have to pass this information on to his friend; he had no doubt that she would be greatly pleased with thisinformation. That he had finally found THE Kimi raikkonen. It meant that he could finally put their long awaited plans into motion. Dany had been waiting for this moment for a long time.  
It meant that he would have to leave Daniel again and of course had caused yet another monumental argument that had led to Daniel storming out of the house at 5 am and leaving Dany to fall asleep in a cold empty bed. He had however woken up with a slim silver chain on the pillow where Daniel usually slept with a note attached to it.  
For your rock, I love you.  
Sorry I’m such a grump  
Daniel xxx  
***  
Minttu strode into the room Britta close behind her. Her black hair flowed behind her in a dark halo. Her friend was sat in his desk chair twirling a coin between his thumb and forefinger. He watched her with vague disinterest but Mintuu knew him better than that she could tell that this whole situation deeply interested him.  
He smiled at her “back again so soon dear are you sure you know how to run this business of yours anymore”  
Minttu rolled her eyes at him “oh bite me”  
He chuckled “what is it you need help with now love, finding your shoes.”  
Minttu set her teeth fighting against a snappy retort. “We seem to have misplaced someone.”  
The man leaned back in his chair amusement darting across his face “oh” his voice was as smooth as butter and Minttu was far from appreciating his mocking tone.  
“tall dark and handsome? Ring any bells ” She said pointedly , knowing fully well that he would remembered that she had been here earlier and had seen the figure unconscious in the corner of the room “happen to have seen him”  
“nope” he said popping the word from his mouth  
Minttu narrowed eyes at him “Vyacheslavovich I am not here to play games with you.”  
Vyacheslavovich sighed “I have him he is safe, though I think you have more pressing concerns at present say one Bernie Eccelstone?”  
Minttu would be eternally grateful that Daniel chose that moment to walk in through the balcolny doors.  
“whats going on” he asked his eyes swinging between the two other occupants of the room. Minttu took in the expression on his face and how he kept himself out of touching distance of both Vyacheslavovich and Minttu, his eyes where red rimmed and Minttu wondered vaguely if he had been crying. He was hunched over just slightly in a mildly protective stance. Well here was for certain someone who had been left out of the whole discussion, Minttu felt sorry for him; he looked extremely out of his depth.  
“your friends sent me for you love” answered Minttu “I do believe they’re rather worried about you”  
“well I want to go to them” Daniel’s voice was filled with steely determination. “I don’t know what the hell’s going on here but you ALL have some serious explaining to do!”  
Vyacheslavovich sighed “surely getting to Ecclestone is far more important than that”  
Daniel looked at him anger flashing in his eyes “well then YOU can go to find this Ecclestone bloke whoever the fuck he is I’m going HOME I do not want any more of a part of this, you leave me alone” he said pointing a finger at Vyacheslavovich (though of course Minttu was under no illusion that he was known by the same name to Daniel) “just leave me alone.”  
“Daniel please”  
Minttu was assessing the conversation with gentle interest it appeared that the two men had temporarily forgotten that the two women where even there. Minttu would have liked to keep it this way she had a feeling that she was on the cusp of having her suspicions of Vyacheslavovich confirmed.  
“NO” Daniel said his voice was filled with anger and distress. “you lied to me, you lied to me for 4 years”  
Minttu was filled with such pity for the poor man. The spell was broken when Daniel turned away from Vyacheslavovich towards minttu his eyes filled with sheen of tears “I want you to take me home, please whoever you are. I don’t know what is going on and I’m not sure I want to just take me home”  
Minttu nodded with sympathy “Britta will take you home.”  
Britta nodded at Minttu, she knew her mistress would want to move along the plan they could not afford to waste any more time.  
“come with me” brittas voice was kindly as she ushered the rather stunned man from the room she had no doubt that her ruthlessly intelligent mistress would be at the bottom of this in no time at all.

Once Britta and Daniel had left the room Minttu rounded on Vyacheslavovich “so….?”  
Vyacheslavovichn sighed running one hand over this face his looked run out and almost as distressed as Daniel though in a different was there was a certain amount of resignation to his mood as if he had seen this coming Minttu concluded and that alone confirmed her suspicions about her friend.  
“not now my friend, not now. Let us scheme and bring down empires, it is entirely simpler that whar is going on with Daniel and i”  
Minttu silently agreed it was even confusing her.  
Vyacheslavovich removed his hand from his face his expression falling back into one of easy control; apparently scheming to bring down empires had a calming effect on people.  
“I have a great deal of influence with Bernie’s personal protection and household staff, I have been working through them for years, I rather had a feeling that we would be making a move on him at some point. I have not come unprepared. I can have a message sent to him and assure he is brought to a place of our choosing, with people of our choosing”

Minttu nodded she marvelled at the forethought that had already gone into this Vyacheslavovich must have been working on this for decades, well ever since the Raikkonen family had fallen.  
“is your magic ready?” he asked Minttu watching her with concern  
Minttu nodded “I know what I must do Vyacheslavovich” He raised his eyebrows but she continued “and I am ready for the sacrifice that I know I must make.”  
She did not however mention that she very much hoped it would not be her making the sacrifice in the end but him. She would keep that information to herself. Play her best cards last, make the last move.

***  
2 hours earlier  
“WHAT are you?” Daniel was shaking his head. It was swimming with confusion and anger. “I don’t understand, Dany I don’t understand.”  
Dany tried to reach out towards his boyfriend (though he now used that word with some degree of hesitancy) “Daniel please you have to let me explain, it’s not what it looks like”  
Daniel scoffed at that “oh I think it is very much what it looks like, it LOOKS like you have a tale and tentacles, that’s what it looks like”  
“well I can’t exactly argue with that” said Dany wryly  
“no you can’t” snapped Daniel “and you lied to me, how could you not tell me this, how could you keep this from me.”  
“it was a minor detail” said Dany wincing even as the words came out of his mouth, he knew just as he had said it that he had said exactly the wrong thing.  
“just a minor detail” screamed Daniel using a great deal of the oxygen that was left in the bubble “you are kidding me. Having tentacles is not a minor detail.”  
“well…”  
“no” Daniel yelled his voice getting more and more frantic and panicked “no not well, Daniil. You lied to me for 4 years. How could you not tell me something like this?”  
Dany was now turned slightly away from Daniel trying to hide the tears that where quickly filling up his eyes he didn’t want Daniel to see how very much this was hurting him. Not like this, when he used to cry Daniel would wrap his strong arms around his waist and tell him silly stories until Dany’s face was filled with as wide a smile as Daniel always seemed to have.  
“I didn’t want you to think any differently of me I love you”  
Daniel sighed “I honestly don’t know how I could not think differently of you Dany. This “he said gesturing to Dany’s tail and the mass of tentacles that flowed from Dany’s chest and stomach “this is just all too much ok” he turned away looking out the window that was still opened onto the balcony. “I want to go home. I just want to go home. I don’t want anything to do with this, all of this. Its you’re world not mine”  
Dany voice was filled with sadness and resignation as he answered Daniel he felt his heart break into a thousand tiny pieces “okay, okay” he said now facing fully away from Daniel so he couldn’t see the tears that now flowed freely from his eyes. “I won’t bother you again, I’ll leave you alone. This was a mistake. I am sorry” he broke of unable to speak anymore; he wanted to take one last look at Daniel but could not bring himself to turn around.  
Dany swam away from Daniel who was watching him leave with his mouth hanging open feeling his heart to stutter. Dany left through the balcony doors and Daniel finally let his own tears spill over. Tears of anger resentment and of the unfamiliar feeling of having the whole world turned on its head.


	11. i wont be needing this anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dany contacts his agents and puts the wheels in motion and gives Minttu a life changing gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive any mistakes i wrote this on the plane home, also i think this will be this last chapter before the showdown. let me know if you want me to write any one shots with the couples (and which ones) xxxx

maurizio arrivabene scowled down at the note in his hands it was a very rare thing indeed that Lord Vyacheslavovich would contact him but when he did Maurizio could be sure that the state of affairs was a very dire one indeed. He had met the young Noble around 20 years ago when Vyacheslavovich had saved his beloved wife Stefania, Maurizio had owed Vyacheslavovich a life debt. Though interestingly the man had never sought to collect it stating simply “I am waiting for something my friend you will know when you are needed”  
And apparently he now was. The note in his hands was unsealed but there was no doubt as to who it was from.  
“M  
It has come to my attention that what was lost has now been found, tell B. Make sure he is the honey in the trap that we want him to be. You know who bring.  
I trust you know where to meet us. Stef will be needed, you know why.  
V  
The debt is now paid”

Maurizio let out a long sigh, there was no avoiding it, it would seem. He thought about all that Vyacheslavovich had done for him. Twirling the note around in his hands folding one end over another he tore the note into small pieces. He was well aware that his young friend had over those 20 years been steadily been making his way through Bernie’s household, now if he was correct more of the people in this house now worked for Vyacheslavovich than for Bernie Ecclestone and as far as he was aware Bernie had no knowledge of such. V had always said that Bernies arrogance would be his downfall.  
Vyacheslavovich had been playing a long game, but what marvelled Maurizio more was that he had finally been able to find the child of the old King.  
Stefania was watching her husband from the side of the room, watching as the furrows in-between his eyes begin to deepen.  
“what is it love?” she asked  
Maurizio turned toward his beloved his face softening as he took in her aspect, brown hair curled over one shoulder and chocolate eyes that watched him with such kind concern.  
He smiled at her “it is time, tell Bernie we have found the Raikkonen child, and tell him we move to kill him. He will want to be there. Round up my men, it is time to go.” Stefania turned to go but her husband called her back “and stef he wants you there too”  
Stef smiled “I understand we must do what we can Mauri.”  
Stef left to round up the men and visit Bernie to tell him the good news, in the end even she who had witnessed the diabolical nature of her employer was shocked by how easily he took the bait. She bit her lip as the forces readied to go. It couldn’t be this easy Bernie may not see it maybe even her husband did not see it but she did. It was far too simple there was no way this would be able to go to plan. She had lived with these people for far too long, moves and counter moves.  
This could not end well.

***  
Britta was watching the young man out of the corner of her eyes he was twisting his hands round and round each other looking decidedly sorry for himself. They broke through the surface and britta popped the oxygen bubble around the young man the two of them swam toward the rocks closest to the beach.  
“You’re friends should be here soon if Minttu’s message has reached them” Britta smiled kindly at the man sitting next to her.  
“britta?” he asked an unfamiliar accent colouring his words she wondered where he was from  
“human”  
“Daniel” he said “I’m Daniel.” Britta nodded encouragingly at him “do you think I made a mistake” he sighed “I handled that wrong huh”  
Britta bit the side of her lip wondering exactly what she should say Vyacheslavovich was a good man, she and Mintuu had been working with him for many years, yet she had no doubt that finding out that your boyfriend had tentacles a tail and was a Merman was no mean feat. Daniel had mentioned that they had known each other for 4 years, and she got pissed when Mintuu withheld secrets for 2 days from her.  
“how could he keep this from me?” Daniel’s eyes where wide and confused, not quite understanding what on earth he had managed to stumble into.  
“I expect he was worried about what you would think of him” Britta said remembering Daniels actions from earlier that same day. “That it would change how you thought of him” she said raising one elegant eyebrow.  
Daniel paled too remembering angry words that he had tossed at his lover before Minttu and Britta had arrived and then the way he had behaved later toward the man who had had very much considered the love of his life.  
“That he lied to me that’s what bothers me the most. I mean dam it the tales and the tentacles change how I see him. But I don’t know I didn’t mean it like that, not in such a horrid way. I just meant…. Dam it…..i just meant well I’m going to have to change everything, how I see this whole world is going to have to change. What makes me mad is how he lied to me. I mean how many more lies he has told me.”  
Britta sighed “sometimes people lie to protect the things they love, they don’t mean to. But sometimes it’s better to have someone hate you and to be safe that to have them love you but lose them anyway.”  
Daniel sighed regretting each and every one of the words that he had said to Dany and now he was going after this Bernie Ecclestone bloke and he hadn’t even told him he loved him.  
“who is this Ecclestone?” he asked Britta  
“he is the most dangerous man I have ever met” she answered him as he felt his stomach turn to lead.

“DDDDDAAAAAAANNNN!” Lewis was running up the beach waving his arms wildly “YOU’RE ALIVE!”  
Dan smiled ruefully he supposed he was. He turned to Britta to ask her one final question before she left but found the rock beside him empty. He closed his eyes, please don’t let them hurt Dany please let me make up for all of this.

***  
“Jesus Daniel where the hell where you, we were worried about you what happened” Lewis looked over at his friend taking in the shell shocked expression on his face and the worried expression and if he was not very much mistaken his friend had been crying.  
“Daniel are you ok?” he asked “what happened”  
Daniel leaned his head against his friends shoulder as Lewis placed his arm around his friend in an attempt to comfort him while feeling at the same time a little guilty for keeping things from his friend himself, he was beginning to feel like a bit of a hypocrite.  
“dan?”  
Big tears began to run down Daniels cheeks “he lied to me lew, he’s a I don’t know….it’s going to sounds mad but he had a tail…. And” he lowered his voice “tentacles. All this time I thought he loved me and he was lying to me”  
“yeah” lewis said sounding a little uncomfortable “about that…..”  
Daniel sat bolt upright “you knew!” he sound affronted  
Lewis bit the side of his cheek “well not that strictly speaking, but um well Kimi’s a Mer prince also it should be noted also with tentacles and aaaahh you’re going to love this part. I’m well….. sorta dating one…. I sorta agreed to be one actually.”  
Daniel looked at his with complete befuddlement “you have had a busy day” he eventually managed to choke out.  
The two boys burst into hysterical laughter rolling about on the sand tears of hysteria rolled down their faces as the proceeded to get completely covered in sand. Eventually, when they had managed to calm down for long enough lewis had begun to explain the events of the past week to a confused though not disbelieving Daniel.  
“so we plan to use Kimi to get Bernie’s attention, Minttu’s informant has connections to Bernie’s household he’s going to use them to get Bernie where we want him. I don’t know who this guy is but Minttu’s good and funnily enough I trust her judgement or rather I trust Nico’s. He’s been working to bring down Bernie for decades she says, devoted half his life to putting the Raikkonens back on the throne. ”  
Daniel nodded taking this all in and then nearly chocked “I think I know who Mintuu’s informant is.” Feeling himself go rather green around the edges.  
Lewis blanches “how on earth do you know that” he exhaled him a note of disbelief “you where drowning 20 minutes ago.”  
Daniel shrugged “not exactly drowning, it was someone who took me or rather rescued me, it was Dany except they all kept calling him Vyacheslavovich I don’t know why cover name I guess. he saved me.”  
“Vyacheslavovich is Minttu’s informant he’s been working to help Kimi all this time” Lewis breathed  
“and that’s why he always left” realization crashed around him “and I always was so mad at him for leaving for months on end”  
Lewis looked like he was considering something “maybe that’s why he didn’t tell you, maybe it was important that he kept his identity hidden so that he could keep helping Kimi”  
Now Daniel felt like a right asshole Lewis was probably right, and he’d just gone and told Dany that he never wanted to see him and all this time he’d been giving everything to help his best friend. Torn between two worlds and wanting to do the best for both of them.  
***  
Nico’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline and even Kimi was looking mildly surprised (though this may have been more due to the fact that he’d just found out his best friend was also Mer folk)  
“I had no idea such magic existed” Nico said “my dear Minttu you are full of surprises today I am shocked”  
Kimi snorted “oddly enough I’m not” Sebastian chuckled as Kimi continued “tentacles sprouted out of my stomach I have lost the ability.”  
Everyone seemed to share a look which seemed to say “fair enough”  
Minttu continued “you asked my price” she looked at Nico “that is my price and it must be paid.” She indicated to the neckless on Dany’s neck. “That rock will give me the ability to live on both land and water, to get Bernie to walk out of the sea I must leave with him. But this here will mean that I may walk back.”  
Nico looked at Dany ;or Vyacheslavovich or whatever the hell he wanted to call himself now; with kind eyes and concern. “Would you be willing?”  
“You could order him” Minttu said “you are still his Prince”  
Nico chose to ignore her in favour of keeping his gaze on the young man who was sat in front of him twirling the silver chin in his hands. “Would you be willing” he asked again watching Dany’s expression turn to stone.  
“why not” he said slipping the stone from the silver chain and handing it over to a grinning Minttu “it is hardly as if I have any use for it anymore” yet he clasped the chain in his hands refastening it back around his neck “but I will keep this if that’s ok.”  
Minttu looked almost guilty at this development  
Dany nodded to the group that where still congregated around the room. “if you’ll excuse me, there is one final thing that I must do” he turned to Minttu looking at the rock clasped in her hands “I hope it brings you as much happiness as it brought me, though not the sadness.”  
He turned and left the group; excepting Kimi; gaping like fish after him.  
“well” said Minttu “raise your hands if you think I’m a dick”  
Funnily enough everyone did.


	12. do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang begin there face off with Bernie but there is an unexpected supprize waiting for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is so late i've been having a really though time with uni :/

Vyacheslav Kvyat, Zulfiya Kvyat.  
Dany ran his fingers over the names inscribed on the stone mural, he wondered what they would think of him now and what he intended to do. Seaweed had now wound its way around the stones; Dany had often neglected to care for them in his long absences from the estate. It had been hard for him to visit his childhood home after they had died and he had become someone that he thought they’d scarcely recognize, let alone love. The only good in his life for years had been Daniel.   
He ran his hands around his neck feeling the silver chain that Daniel had given him all those years ago still in place. The metal now felt unusually cold against his skin. His mother had given him that stone he recalled when he was little older than 10, it had been the last thing he had given to her before she had died. Now Minttu had it, he wondered vaguely what she would think of him now and he wondered if she had somehow known. Somehow known who that stone would bring him to, Daniel, he sighed this was not how he wanted it all to end. He wished he could hold Daniel one more time before this all undoubtedly went up in flames.  
He turned away from the mural wondering vaguely how it could have ended any other way. He hoped that his message had reached Maurizo and Stafania if they were to stand a chance they would need all the help they could get.  
***  
Kimi was sat on Dany’s ornate desk listening to the discussions of his friends outside the room; he was twisting his hands round and round each other nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach. He could hear stanches of the conversation, and being able to pin-point the exact moment Dany re-joined the conversation his voice calm and filled with more authority than Kimi had ever heard in it. Gone was the happy young man that would smile whenever he caught your eye and in his place was a grown man who calculated each move with careful consideration and was able to weigh the value of lives in the palm of one hand. Kimi wondered as Daniel had earlier that very same day just how much they had known Dany anyway. Despite his nervousness and doubt he trusted the new Dany he trusted his judgment. But he didn’t want to admit it but he was scared.  
He could hear the others picking up their things from small bags in the corridor and clattering about, they had apparently decided on the location for their small standoff. Kimi’s legs felt so heavy as he tried to convince himself to move, he wanted to stay here, heck he would settle for everything staying exactly as it was. He was no king, he knew that, he wished he’d stayed away that Daniel had never bought that house on the beach; he wished that none of this had ever happened.  
“are you ok” Sebastian asked sticking his head into the room and being faced with a Kimi Raikkonnen that looked like he wanted to throw himself of a high rise building.  
Kimi was still twisting his hands around each other as Sebastian sat down beside him. “I’m scared Seb” he managed to choke out. “More scared than I’ve ever been”  
Sebastian placed one of his hands over the bundle that Kimi had managed to wind his into. “We’ll keep you safe; I won’t ever let anything happen to you. You’re not alone Kimi, I’m here”  
Kimi smiled slightly.  
Sebastian returned the smile “do you trust me?”  
Kimi considered that there were few people of whom he liked, less of whom he loved and he could count on one hand the people he trusted and still have fingers to spare. But after a while he knew the answer he looked back up at Sebastian and said the only thing that he could say “with my life.”  
Sebastian smiled wider this time, wide and toothy and more than a little dorky Kimi thought that it was adorable “Dany and Minttu know what they’re doing, but Kimi I won’t let anything happen to you”  
Kimi nodded “okay but you do something for me ok” Sebastian nodded “you don’t let anything happen to you either ok”  
Sebastian nodded “I’ll do my best.”  
Minttu poked her head into the room watching the quite moment between the two men and feeling a little guilty for having to intrude. “Ready boys” she asked  
Kimi nodded and Sebastian intertwined their hands Minttu grinned at this, she had of course seen this coming.  
“Ready” said Sebastian.

***  
Maurizio had led the part to the location that V had stipulated and grinned it rather felt like poetic justice to have the events take place here. The old citadel still bore the Sigel of the Raikkonen family he led the forces through the city, the men surrounding Bernie in a mock protective stance.  
In each of the buildings the windows where lit with witch lights that shone out into the inky blackness, like small stars , they shone contained within their stone shells. He headed through the streets feeling such sadness at the fallen buildings all that remained of the family that had borne such a great and just empire. He led his men through the city getting closer and closer to the place.   
Eventually they came to a large square that opened up toward the stairs to the palace, the cobbles where broken and an eerie stillness filled the void. Maurizio gestured to Stefania to break off from the rest of the group in such a way that barely roused the attention of Bernie. She left with Adrian her daggers strapped to her arms and her magic swirling in her hands.  
Oh keep her safe her prayed into the darkness oh please don’t let anything happen to her.   
Unfortunately his small band of guards had been infiltrated with some of Bernie’s personal agent those few of the household that V had been unable to buy or win the loyalty of. Maurizio now understood why his friend had insisted the stef come with them, she would be able with some great deal of luck be able to remove them so that only those loyal to Maurizio and V remained.  
Just as Maurizio was beginning to wonder where the others are Nico descended the stairs to the front palace flanking him on either side where Minttu and Sebasatin. Nico maintained a weapon less stance but Minttu and sebasatin where clearly holding the defence though with the magic that Minttu was known to possess by Maurizio it hardly seemed necessary, but this was all for show it was all a large show.  
Minttu tossed her dark hair and looked at the men stood below her with such obvious contempt. It had been her decision to choose this place, she and V had argued endlessly about the location in which to set this little affair but eventually Minttu had won out, knowing that her dramatic flair would both impress and anger Bernie, and angry men make mistakes.  
Bernie looked up at them from where he stood next to Maurizio “where is the boy, where is the Raikkonen child.”  
Nico smiled gesturing to the large door that Minttu had swung open “this way.”  
Bernie looked calculatingly at Nico “why have you brought me here?”  
Nico shrugged gesturing to Mintuu and Sebastian to put away their weapons slowly and with great regret they did. Though Nico noticed that Minttu kept her hands on her daggers, as if she knew something that the others did not, not of course this was unusual.   
“because my lord I want to keep this throne as much as you would be loath to have a dirty half-breed sit upon it.”  
Bernie nodded seeming to accept this though Minttu was clearly not convinced of Bernie’s acceptance. She was out of the corner of her eye assessing the count of friends and enemies and finding it overwhelmingly not in her favour Minttu did not like these odds nor did she like the almost predatory look that was covering Bernie’s face.  
Then her heart sank to her feet and she looked at Nico he had seen him too though he was making a conscious effort not to let the fear on his face. Shit. Emerging from the back on the group black tentacles and an impossibly dark tail seemed to soak the light out of the square, was Jos Verstappen.   
Nico noticed Sebastian restraining a shiver of revelation and moved to stand in front of him but Minttu pushed him behind her. Nico turned to Sebastian and whispered almost to quite even for seb to her who was stood next to him.   
“warn the others give them what time you can”  
Sebastian turned and fled into the building hearing the far of sounds of Nico inviting Bernie and the rest of his forces into the building at a more sedate pace trying to give Sebastian the few precious seconds that he could.   
Sebastian rushed into the room pushing open the door he was greeted with the sight of Britta and Vyacheslavovich standing on either side of a bound and gagged Kimi. Sebastian momentarily forgot the message he had intended to pass on at the sight of the man he was quickly falling in love with on a heap on the floor.  
Britta brought him back to reason “it had to look realistic” she said having at least the grace to sound apologetic.  
Sebastian shook his head shaking free his indignation “never mind that” he said panting from his exertion. “He’s here Jos is here”  
Even Vyacheslavovich paled at this “then we are all doomed, I’m sorry, I was wrong. There’s nothing I can do.”

****  
Lewis was stood in the surf at the shallows of the water watching the sun slowly go down. They were now barely half an hour away from the time Minttu had promised that they would be there and there was still no sign of any of them. Lewis was slowly getting more and more concerned. What had happened was Nico ok, what had gone wrong.  
He stood in the water getting steadily colder; it was becoming clear to him now that something had happened. Lewis glanced down at his watch Minttu had promised to be here 10 minutes age now. She had wanted to get there early to make sure Lewis was certain about his decision but the water was still devoid of his friends.  
His stomach was turning to lead as he heard someone settle down on the sand behind him.  
“They’re still not here huh” asked Daniel and Lewis though that he sounded as worried as he himself was.  
Lewis shock his head knowing that Daniel would be able to see from his position on the sand beside him, he heard the rustle of the sand as Daniel stood up and came to stand beside Lewis. His feet touching the edge of the water and shivering and the contact with the now icy water, Lewis glanced over at him in confusion.  
“What are you doing” he asked Daniel wondering if he was aware of the reason why Lewis was stood in the freezing English sea at twilight. Lewis had told Daniel most of what was going on but he was sure that the Australian was not aware of what Lewis was currently doing beyond the basics.  
Daniel smiled back at him “you know what I’m doing mate, don’t be stupid” he shook his head “I love him, more than I've ever loved anything, and if they ever get here….well I think I’ve decided to come with you. If I can” he looked at Lewis as if he were suddenly unsure of that he was intending to do.  
Lewis smiled at him apparently Daniel understood just fine, he’d known his friend would come around, now all they had to do was wait and pray that their friends and lovers would be ok.


	13. onwards to the next adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot is won but a lot is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who liked and comented thank you so much it has been a pleasure. x  
> I have one more chapter planned an epilogue about what happened with the rosberg family and nico and Lewis xx

Dany turned to Sebastian and Kimi “untie him and get the hell out of here” he said to Sebastian who was already undoing the ropes that bound Kimi “find Stefania with any luck she’ll have managed to dispose of any of the remaining guards.”  
Sebastian nodded “but what about you and Minttu?”  
Dany was all but pushing them out of the back door “don’t worry about us, Jos’ magic won’t work on Minttu.”  
Sebastian turned back with a sharp look at the other man, Kimi was looking equally concerned. “Never mind that go. GO!”  
Dany shoved the two men out of the door closing and bolting it behind them, Minttu moved to stand in front of it her daggers clenched in her hands. Dany stood in front of her wishing vaguely that he had never gotten himself involved in this whole affair.  
He glanced back at Minttu as he heard the footfalls and quite talk of the others approaching “I will hold Joss for as long as I am able my dear, you know what you must do yes”  
She nodded “v….”  
He smiled sadly at her as the door to the room was flung open “thank you my dear thank you for all you have done for me.”

“Where is he, where is the Raikkonen child!”  
“it‘s a trap” joss’ eyes locked on Dany  
Bernie looked at Joss with an expression of mild distain “it was always a trap” he said with a glance at Dany “just one I didn’t expect to be quite so well sprung, so you are Vyacheslav’s son. I had hoped to meet you under better circumstances but as it stands” he returned his gaze to Joss who was watching the exchange with bored disinterest “kill them wipe their minds I cease to care”  
Minttu froze sensing the moment the air of the room began to change the water shifting around the magic. Jos’ Magic at first joined by Dany’s, Jos’ face was coloured with surprise, clearly Minttu thought he had not expected to be challenged.  
Dany’s shoulders where tensed and his breathing laboured with the effort of protecting himself and the others from Jos’ magic.  
“Minttu now do it now.”  
Minttu stepped forward a soft glow forming around the edges of her figure the water shifting and pulling at the loose strands of her hair. Mintuu was grateful seb kimi and britta had already gone there was no need to her to be careful.  
She watched Bernie’s eyes widen with suppressed shock, she had been careful to keep the extent of her powers hidden and Bernie was suddenly and dangerously out of his depth.  
She felt for a moment a flicker of resistance a moment where the man tried to hide his eyes from the beauty of the siren stood in front of him. But then she began to sing, a haunting tune that shivered through the water separating it with its lithe arms to grasp and coil around Bernie’s figure. The music tugged and pulled at his will, tossing it away in great handfuls as it lured Bernie closer and closer to the Siren.  
Minttu smiled as the vacant expression grew across the man’s face, there had been a time where she had feared her power but tonight she could not have been more grateful for it. The tune she sang was powerful though sad, it sp0oke of the lives that Bernie had taken. It reminded Bernie if he was still in there beneath Minttu’s will that she would never let him go she would never let him hurt anyone again.  
Minttu had never looked more beautiful it was both a curse and a blessing. She watched as Bernie began to sway on his feet, she lowered the tune to a duller tone so that only Bernie who was now stood in front of her would hear.  
“kneel” she said her voice nowhere near as appealing as her appearance. She crouched down beside him “do you hear me” she said. Bernie nodded though he was still resolutely staring down the floor. “Then hear this, it is my will that you will never again feel the touch of the sea. You will never again set foot in the waves, the water will repel you. You will never again call this place home; you will leave and never return. You will walk to the land with me and you will never return. You are no longer Bernie Ecclestone, you are no one and you will from this day forward always be no one.” She paused looking down at him. “Do you understand me”  
“yes Mistress” he said his tone no longer holding his characteristic arrogance and self-assurance.  
“Good” she sneered at him “rise and stand behind me”  
He did so and Minttu turned her attention to the men who were still looked in that fierce mental battle. During her exchange with Bernie somehow Stefania and Maurizio must have slipped in, Stef’s daggers where covered in blood and there was a small cut across her left check and her hair was in complete disarray but otherwise she was unharmed.  
She nodded to Minttu’s implied question “yes” she said “they are all dead, our friends have outnumbered our enemies. They are dead.” She shrugged slightly “we have won”  
Minttu narrowed her eyes as she approached the two men still locked together. There where rivulets of sweat beginning to slide down Dany’s neck and his eyes where slipping in and out of focus, Minttu could feel the magic of the two and though she made no claim to be an expert in such things she could tell that Dany was losing.  
He had begun to sway on his feet and his magic was growing weaker in the wake of such a force. Minttu turned to Maurizio “what will happen if I Kill Jos now?” she asked  
Maurizio winced “it would mean that any damage done to V will be permanent.”  
Minttu threw out her arm “what else are we to do, he is losing, Jos will kill him and then he will kill all of us”  
Maruizio nodded with a look of deep regret, he did not again raise his head. “I know”  
Minttu sighed and turned to Stefania “give me your danger, if this is to be done it should be done by me.”  
Stef nodded passing a silver hilted danger to the dark haired woman whose magic was still tinting the corners of her figure. Minttu nodded feeling the weight of the silver in her hands, the metallic finish of the blade rubbing against the palm of her hand as she moved to stand behind the man who had taken everything from her.  
She ran the blade over the unprotected skin of his neck feeling the sensation of his warm blood coursing over her hand; she barely registered the sound of Jos’ knees hitting the ground.  
Stef pulled her back holding the other woman in her arms burring her face in her shoulder.  
“it is done, it is done” became the mantra that the woman whispered in to the air as Stef held her close.  
On the floor Maurizio was knelt beside an unconscious V holding him gently in his arms “it is done” he repeated “it is done” his tone unlike Stef’s was not one of reassurance rather one of cool resignation.Maurizio led the way out Britta followed but Nico stayed flattened against the wall. Shaking. What would happen to his family now where would they go. Instead of following the others he headed towards home. Thoughts of Lewis filled his mind as he swam towards uncertainty 

***  
Lewis and Daniel where stood in the shallows of the water waiting. The Moon was now visible wide and bright against the dark sky. The water turned an inky black by the almost starless sky.  
Lewis cocked his head toward the water “do you hear that” he asked a rather perplexed Daniel.  
“Hear what” his friend wondered.  
Lewis screwed up his face in concentration “that, don’t you hear that music.”  
Daniel reply was torn from him at the sight of Minttu walking out of the surf behind her was Kimi, britta and seb along with two others who neither Lewis or Dan had ever seen before, in the man arms was someone Lewis thought he recognized but at that moment his attention was caught on other things.  
Like her  
Lewis realized that the music was coming from Minttu. It swirled and danced around her illuminating the night around her. Beside her with a dazed expression was who Lewis assumed was Bernie. A slight old man with tufty white hair and despite his lack of expression still managed to have a cruel look about him.  
Minttu smiled at Lewis and Daniel. “Walk toward me”  
The two men began to walk into the surf crossing the paths of Minttu and Bernie at the intersection of two particularly bright rays of moonlight. Minttu smiled at them as their paths crossed, and Daniel noticed with some surprise that around her neck was hung Danys stone.  
Speaking of Dany where the hell was he.  
But any thought of such was taken from him in the ripping sensation that tore through his body, he heard Lewis call out beside him as the edges of the world began to grow soft and fall away.  
He woke up beside Lewis who was perched at the bottom of his bed appreciating a; yes of course; golden tail. Daniel looked himself over rather pleased that he was not sporting a collection of tentacles he noted that he tail was the same colour as Dan’s eyes.  
He looked up at Lewis “where’s Dan”  
He watched the expression of pain fill Lewis’ eyes as he looked down at the floor.  
“Lewis, where is Dan. Tell me”  
Lewis sighed “I’m sorry I’ll take you to him.”  
Daniel rose and followed Lewis out of the room mildly surprised at how easily he had adapted to this whole having a tail thing.  
He followed Lewis out to a balcony that faced the old city; leaning against the railings was Dany. Daniel let out a cry of delight as Dan turned to him. Daniel didn’t notice the lines of confusion that filled Dan’s face as Daniel pulled him into a bone crushing hug.  
Daniel pulled away “I am so sorry, I’m so glad to see you.”  
Dan smiled mildly “not that, that wasn’t lovely and by the way your gorgeous but I don’t think we’ve met…. Who are you?”  
***  
“What happened.” He asked Britta who had found him sat out by the reef his tail curled up close around him.  
“jos. He is… was a powerful man, could control people’s minds. V … Dany stopped him he saved our lives.”  
“but he doesn’t know who I am”  
“the magic damaged his mind. It took his memories”  
“why did he do it.” Daniel asked the question catching in his throat  
“because he thought it was worth it… he thought you were worth it”  
Daniel chocked on the tears that where now coursing down his face “but he doesn’t know who I am Brit.”  
“no” britta said and not without kindness “it just means you’ll have to start again”  
Britta left after that and Daniel was left to contemplate what he had gotten himself into when a voice came from behind him.  
“do you mind if I sit here” Dany smiled down at the man who was curled up on a bunch of coral.  
The man shrugged “sure” he said  
“I’m sorry I don’t remember you the others told me what happened. But I’d like to know you maybe you can tell me about us or we can start again”  
Daniel smiled and placing his hand over Dan’s that rested beside him. “Maybe we can”

Kimi was crowned a few days later and to none of the group’s surprise Sebastian was crowned alongside him as his husband, really everyone had seen this coming.  
No one had however seen Kimi look as happy as he did when was crowned in the halls of the fathers with Sebastian stood beside him with the goofiest grin on his face. Lewis stood alone watching the entire event wondering where Nico was didn't he want to see him. Britta had told him nico had gone to spend time with his family and to give him some space. But in honestly Lewis Hamilton was not a patient man. He left the ceremony early and disappeared in search of an errant rosberg. 

***  
Minttu was stood on the cliffs above the water watching the winter tide fill the bay. She turned away as the light began to poke its way over the horizon.  
Onwards she thought, onwards to the next adventure.


	14. here's to ends and new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lewis and Nico finally get there moment, Kimi makes a law breaking decision and Minttu begins again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is now my last chapter thank you so much to everyone who liked and commented again you have been so wonderful o write for especially you custandcreamies, thank you for you love and comments throughout this whole story xx

Epilogue  
Kimi was sprawled across the sofa a pliant seb in his lap, it turned out having tentacles was rather more fun than he had expected it to be. He was running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair wondering idaly how he had managed to meet someone so exceptional as Seb.  
“mmm” seb said “that was brilliant, any chance we can do that again?”  
“now?” asked Kimi rather surprised he hadn’t exactly gone easy on Seb.  
“yes you great lump” moaned seb “now, I’m horny and I want to see what else though fishy appendages can do.”  
“Personally I wouldn’t recommend it” came Britta’s voice from the doorway “unless you’re into voyeurism that is”  
“britta, this had better be good” bit out Kimi.  
Britta rolled her eyes. In the 3 days that her mistress had left she had firmly installed herself as the new Minttu and created a tidy position for herself as the advisor to the new king (Which apparently mostly entailed keeping his hands of inappropriate places of his husbands body at public events).  
“it is” she said flicking her hair of her shoulder in a decidedly minttu like fashion “what exactly do you intend to do about the rosberg family… tradition would suggest….”  
Kimi snorted “despite what you think Britta I’m not a complete idiot” he got up from where he had been sitting with Sebastian (something which Sebastian looked decidedly unhappy about) and went over to a set of draws in the corner, draws that until recently had belonged to Dany’s alter ego V, however he had declared them ugly and had deposited them in Kimi’s new palace. Kimi, having rather liked them the last time he had sat on them had decided to keep them, installing them in his and Seb’s private chambers.  
He pulled out a letter from one of the bottom draws a large letter sealed with an ornate trident, Kimi had decided to keep the same seal as his father, after all it made no sense to change it and he rather liked it.  
“I was thinking about this last night” he told a smirking Britta “I was thinking about what we should do, but I think I said once, that if you don’t like the rules change them.”  
He passed the letter to Britta who turned it over in her hands thinking to herself that Kimi Raikkonen may prove to be exactly what everyone needed.  
“Now” kimi said with a tone of authority that came more easily to him than he thought it would have done “if you would leave I’d like to get back to what I was doing”  
Britta laughed and turned to leave.  
“and Brit” called Kimi “close the door when you leave, I am not as you put it into voyeurism,” he ran a hand down Sebastian’s tail and over his more sensitive areas “this one is all mine”  
Britta closed the door behind her she rather suspected what was written on it and she knew exactly who she would have deliver the letter. She smiled everything was coming up Minttu, Britta only wished that her old friend was here to see all the pieces that she had so carefully placed fall into perfect alignment.

***  
Nico burst into the palace his hands shaking and his finger nails coated with the slightest tinge of Jos’ blood. He leaned against the door that he had bolted shut collapsing against it. They had to leave they had to get out of here, Kimi’s men would be coming for them soon. Nico was well aware of what would happen to them now that there was a new king after all he had heard stories of what his father and Bernie had done to the remaining members of the Raikkonen family. Nico knew tradition well enough at the very least him and his family would be banished at the most killed. oh why had he thought that giving the throne to Kimi was a good idea.  
He sighed, he had done what was right, he had atoned for his father sins and even if that got them banished he knew that he had done the right thing, and even if the meant never seeing Lewis again he would be glad that Lewis could at least say that he was proud to have known Nico, proud to have loved him.  
“Nico” called out his Mothers voice from somewhere upstairs “Nico, honey is that you?”  
Nico striated not wishing for his mother to see how truly scared he was, he hoped that she wouldn’t be angry at what he had done to their family “ja mutti I’m here”  
His mother poked her head over the landing “good, I wanted to talk to you about something love”  
Nico shock his head “I’m sorry mother it will have to wait, we have to get our things we need to leave, there’s a new king…. Father has been deposed…..”Nico swallowed this was the part that he had been most nervous about telling his mother “and um well I helped”  
Sina smiled at her son “good, I am glad that you did, I have always been so very proud of you.” She descended down the stairs and cupped her sons face in her hand “I hope you know that darling I have always been so very proud of you.”  
Nico smiled slightly despite his worry “you don’t understand though mutti we have to go, you know what they will do to us”  
Sina brushed her hand over her sons face wiping away the panicked tears that where now coursing down his cheeks. “Nico, Nico hush love. Listen to me, I know, I know everything that has happened. I received a letter from King Raikkonen a few minutes ago. When you arrived that’s what I was doing I was in the receiving room reading the note he had sent me” she frowned a little “very direct man isn’t he”  
Nico laughed a little “oh you have no idea”  
Sina smiled back “in fact the man who delivered the letter is still here, said he would wait for you, to make sure you read the letter” she tilted her head a little “rather handsome chap, he seemed very concerned about you”  
Nico eyes widened no it couldn’t be.  
Sina pushed him toward the walkway to the upper floors “now go, read the letter, meet the handsome delivery boy, I’m going out have fun love” and with that sina slipped out of the back door a bigger grin on her face than Nico had seen in years and that in itself proved that Nico had done the right thing.  
He headed up the walkway feeling his stomach twist round and round itself and it tried to make its way out of Nico’s mouth. He was so very nervous about seeing Lewis again, he could only hope that the contents of the letter would not prove to be something that separated him from Lewis for ever.  
He pushed open the door to his mother’s study and almost burst out laughing. Sitting behind the desk was Lewis looking to the entire world as if he owned the place. It seemed like Lewis had the sense always about him of being able to walk into a room and all completely own it.  
“lewis” he breathed the pleasure of seeing him again flooded through Nico’s body and he realized in that moment how very much in love with this man he was. “I had thought that I might never see you again.”  
Lewis’ eyebrows drew together “and why that you great dunce I said I was coming with you didn’t I”  
Nico smiled “I had thought that we might have to leave without having seen you”  
Now Lewis looked really confused “Nico what on earth are you talking about.”  
Nico looked at the floor not wanting to break the news to Lewis that he might have to go away for ever that he might never see Lewis again “when a new king takes the throne it is his duty to either banish the old monarch or to… or to kill them”  
To Nico great surprise as he peaked over his lashes to look up at Lewis, he didn’t look at all concerned about what Nico had told him instead he thrust out a letter that has sitting on the desk beside his hand.  
“you clearly do not know Kimi Raikkonen very well do you, here Nico read this” he passed over the letter to Nico with a huge smile on his face. Clearly he had read the letter and was not at all dismay about the contents of it.  
Nico slipped the letter out of its casing with trembling hands. Written across the paper with strong distinctive lettering was Kimi’s hand,  
ROSBERGS  
I’m not planning on banishing you or taking of your heads. There is no need for that and I rather think that I would be a pretty bad friend to Lewis if I cut of the love of his lives vital part. To Nico and Sina, you are renounced of all of your titles, I’ll let you keep the palace because no one should have their home taken from them, but you will no longer lay claim to any title ever again. You are however more than welcome at court, SINA I have heard about your kindness and wisdom and I would be happy to welcome both you and your son to my court.  
KEKE you however will never set foot inside my courts, you will hold no lands and have no titles and never set foot again outside you home. I will not banish you because I know what it is like to have your family stolen from you and I would not wish that upon even my worst enemy. Which by the way is not you.  
You will have no influence Keke and will never again be able to take someone’s family from them.  
NICO talk to Lewis dammit he’s’ been moping around the palace, just talk to him. You love him don’t waste that.  
For the record I have never believed in rules for rules sake.  
Signed  
K.Raikkonen

Nico let out a short laugh; well his mother had been right about the direct nature of Kimi and his kindness. He looked up at Lewis who was still sat behind his mother’s desk.  
“for the records” Lewis said looking up at Nico “even if he had banished you I would have come with you Nico, dammit I would follow you anywhere don’t you know that.”  
Nico could feel his eye filling with tears as his love for Lewis spilled out “I love you” he breathed  
“I love you too you great idiot” said Lewis rising from the chair.  
Nico’s eyes caught the tail that now covered where Lewis legs had been a few days prior. The gold of Lewis tail was so characteristic; it caught the light of the room refracting it about the man.  
“nice isn’t it” said Lewis with a broad grin on this face “ and you have no idea how glad I am that id don’t have tentacles…no offence to Kimi of course.”  
Nico shock his head closing the gap between himself and the other man “I think it looks beautiful” he smiled up at the other man who was looking at Nico as if he where the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. “But if you would stop talking and kiss me I would be very grateful”  
Lewis’ toothy grin filled up his whole face “god Nico I thought that you would never ask”  
Lewis closed the gap between their faces pulling Nico close. His lips pressed against Nico’s in a splash of color and sensation, Lewis soft lips pressed against Nico’s as he guided him against the wall. Nico felt Lewis’ hands against his hips as his tongue pressed further into Nico’s mouth. Nico’s stomach was swirling as he pulled away slightly from where Lewis was pressed against him.  
“I think we should take this to my room don’t you this is not exactly what I want my mother to walk in on when she gets home”  
Lewis laughed and pulled away taking Nico’s hand in his “but of course” he said “lead the way”  
Nico smiled yes he thought to himself; this would be his happily ever after. Not titles not money but Lewis in his arms every day for as long as Lewis would have him.  
Here’s to ends and news beginning he thought to himself as he towed Lewis toward the bedroom…

***  
Minttu was sat in the corner of the coffee shop sipping a gorgeous concoction that was called white hot chocolate watching a woman with short blonde hair gaze out of a window a drink cupped in her hands.  
She rather thought she might introduce herself.  
Minttu got out of the chair leaving the empty cup behind her as she walked toward the woman and sat down beside her.  
“I’m Minttu and you are….”


End file.
